When the worst is coming
by saramagic
Summary: Harry, Sirius, and Remus live together NOT SLASH. Harry ingests a dark potion, which makes him slowly turn really evil, can he be saved? ~~NEW chapter fifteen!!! (sorry ive been having trouble but its up now)
1. Famous last words

A/N This is my first fic so please don't flame me, or be too harsh, my spelling and grammar Leave a lot to be desired, but that I'm afraid I try my best to help it but sometimes I cannot! If you have a problem with it then its best you do not read this fic. _Sorry to be Harsh! _

Also I am a die hard Sirius fan, he features a lot in my story, but not until chapter 3, I think.

I love positive reviews, so please let me know what you think.

****

When The Worst Is Coming

Chapter one

Famous last words

The thin figure held the wand before himself steady as a rock, oblivious to the scene of terror all around him. People were running in all directions trying to protect their families; the main source of terror however, was coming from the largest house, which was now on fire. On the lawn there were bodies strewn everywhere and above the roof was the dark mark glowing in the sky like a beacon of devastation. 

Then, out of nowhere, a death eater Apparated.

"Master," said the death eater shakily. The thin pale man showed no sign of recognition in his face at all. "Master, beg my asking you, but whom or what's next?"

Then at last the man lowered his wand as if resigned to talk to the death eater. Then a small smile - not happy, but cruel and unkind, played on the corner of his mouth. "You know to whom we owe a little trip, Wormtail?" said the man, turning to face him.

Wormtail shivered "Er…. I do?"

"Yes…HARRY POTTER."

"AAAAAAHHH…"

Harry awoke covered in sweat and shaking. His head was swimming. Was that…no, it couldn't have been…His scar was burning but was already staring to fade, as was his dream so Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on.

The room came into focus; Harry had spent the holiday so far in the spare room because Dudley had now got so many old toys, computer games, clothes and general rubbish which he hoarded and refused, point blank, to throw away. So there was no other thing for it, no matter how many tears Aunt Petunia shed, Harry would have to sleep in the beautiful spare room, because Harry was too tall to fit in the cupboard under the stairs any more and Dudley needed his old room for his rubbish. This suited Harry just fine because unlike his other bedroom it was extremely clean and tidy and reminded him slightly of his room at Hogwarts.

The room itself was antique looking, the walls were dark green, and the carpet was a creamy colour on top of, which was a large rug that uncle Vernon had put down so Harry didn't have to walk on the new carpet. The rug was pale green flecked with darker shades of green. 

The room had little furniture - just a desk and a wardrobe and a huge mirror all made of highly polished beach wood.

It was a fairly large room and square in shape and it was also away from the other bedrooms. Well, as far away as you can get in a fairly small house. However, the biggest advantage was that the window was on the other side of the house, so that Hedwig could send messages at night without anyone knowing. 

Harry started to go to the other side of the room but then tripped up and landed in a small heap at the end of his double bed, "Ouch," he gasped.

Recently Harry had been growing very fast; he looked down at his sad looking Pyjamas, a few inches too short but nearly twice his waist size.

"At least," Harry thought "I'll never be as tall as Ron - he must be nearing 6 feet tall by now."

Then Harry got up off the carpet, sat at his desk and quickly jotted down his dream - but he struggled to remember it.(Although somewhere deep inside his head he knew just refused to except it.)

Harry almost dreaded going to sleep now because when he did, all he saw were horrible visions. When he wasn't having visions, he was always reliving Cedric's death, over and over and over…   
  
"_Kill the spare_," the words that haunted him day and night, day and night…

Harry shook his head to clear it of these dark thoughts that seem to be intruding it every so often… 

He then got changed, his clothes weren't as bad as his Pyjamas, because Aunt Petunia had finally relented and bought him some clothes (the neighbours were starting to ask questions "Can't you afford proper clothing for the boy?")Harry almost felt like thanking his neighbours as he went down stairs to have breakfast.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen the scene was much as it had been last summer and the summer before that. Dudley was still grossly fat (and had pretty much given up on his diet.)

Aunt Petunia was still fussing over Dudley and feeding him as much as she could. When he lost a single pound after coming back from Smeltings, she thought they were starving him. So therefore whenever Dudley refused to eat something (which wasn't very often), Aunt Petunia would burst into tears and starts to scream "no, my poor little Dudders is anorexic!"

Uncle Vernon still sat at his favourite place at the table reading the paper, complaining loudly about the same old things - today, it was teenagers. 

"They drop out of school while we pump our money into their health care and schoolbooks - where's the justice in that? They're troublemakers and are disobedient…you know why? It is because they're brought up without manners!" spat Uncle Vernon, shooting a death stare at Harry. 

This idea that all teenagers were useless applied to all except his little angel Dudley who, in his view, was perfect and should be the role model for all teenagers in the country. Also, in his view, every Parent in England should model their child exactly like Dudley.

Harry hoped not all teenagers would be modelled around Dudley's physique, or they wouldn't be able to get through the front door! But on the bright side they wouldn't have to walk, they could just roll everywhere!

Harry stifled a snigger and grabbed some toast just as they heard the clink of the letterbox and the flop of the letters on the doormat.

"Get the letters, boy," Uncle Vernon grunted at Harry.

Apparently he had forgotten the Hogwarts' letters incident four summers ago. 

Harry didn't expect to get any letters. (He grinned remembering the time Ron sent a letter to him covered in stamps). So Harry was ever so surprised when there was one letter, amongst the bills which had his name on it.

Mr H. Potter,

The Spare Room,

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey.

The envelope was thick and yellowish and the writing was in emerald-green ink. Harry didn't need to see the Hogwarts seal on the back to know whom it was from.

Harry quickly put the envelope inside his jacket, and walked back into the kitchen.

Harry put the letters on the table in front of Uncle Vernon. 

"Well you sure took your time," grunted Mr Dursley.

"Yes well I tripped over - I'm really clumsy and messy, you know me," Harry said, trying to suck up to his Uncle; the only way to do this is simply to insult himself.

"Um," said Mr Dursley excepting this excuse, although Harry had a feeling that it was only because of the insults, because every so often he threw Harry suspicious glances.

Then Dudley provided the perfect distraction, he had been leaning back on his chair all through breakfast and finally the poor chair gave way with a huge crash Dudley lay on his back his little legs wriggling in the air like an upturned beetle.

As usual when things like this happen Harry dived under the table so he couldn't be seen laughing - this was a good thing because their wasn't much for him to laugh at anymore he stopped laughing as Cedric came into his mind "Harry why are you laughing? when it is your fault I am dead."  
  
So for the second time that day Harry shook his head to keep the dark thoughts away.

Once the situation had died down Harry left the table - and his toast he didn't quite feel like eating breakfast after thinking of Cedric. He quickly walked out of the kitchen as if everything was normal. (Well, as normal as you can get in a house with one Wizard and three Wizard haters.) 

Then Harry went up to his room to read his letter, but not before sinking down the wall and concentrating all of his might (which at the moment there seemed to be less of.)Into keeping calm and sane - It seemed to be taking more and more effort recently. 

Harry decided to think about his letter instead - He was especially pleased with receiving the letter because he felt as if he was being kept in the dark, maybe not purposely. It is hard when you live in the Muggle world to find out about the Wizarding world. 

Although Harry had only been home about a week he had heard nothing from anyone. Harry hoped everyone was all right and no one had got hurt because of him (Although he knew in the back of his mind that the dark lord was only after him - "makes me feel so special,"). He remembered his dream - had that happened yet? He hoped not, except he couldn't really remember the details, they were slipping away like a glass with a hole in. "Maybe I can stop that from happening," he thought "once I read this, I'll send Hedwig to Dumbledore and explain everything that I remember."

"Maybe not everything…I won't tell him about them coming after me; every one will just worry for no reason - this house is well protected. No one can lay a finger on me here."

Then Harry quickly opened the letter:

__

Harry, at 6:00 p.m. tonight, meet me at Magnolia Crescent in the narrow alley between the garage and the wall of No 2. Come alone and bring this letter and your wand - Moony.

A/N Okay, not a great ending I know but the next chapter has a nice little Cliffie! Don't forget to R&R, thankz.


	2. Secret Meetings

A/N I love to give you cliffies! Please don't flame me, I know the story sucks at the moment but I guarantee it will soon be a tad more interesting, plus in the next chapter there will be everyone's favourite dog and wolf companion, don't worry this story is definitely not slash!

****

When The Worst Is Coming

Chapter Two

Secret Meetings

__

Harry, at 6:00 p.m. tonight, meet me at Magnolia Crescent in the narrow alley between the garage and the wall of No 2. Come alone and bring this letter and your wand - Moony.

"That's odd," thought Harry. The letter written on a Muggle napkin and didn't seem the type of thing that Lupin would write. Also, why was Lupin writing to Harry - 

Shouldn't it be Dumbledore?

Had something happened to Dumbledore?

Harry decided to try to stay positive by thinking that his dream never happened and Dumbledore was fine - probably on holiday (Harry had to stop himself from cracking up again as the thought of Dumbledore rubbing suntan lotion into his large crocked nose re-entered his mind.) 

After that, Harry actually started to look forward to seeing Lupin - "maybe he has good news," thought Harry "wasn't he supposed to be staying with Sirius?, I might be able to see him too," He thought, while putting his silver coloured shirt on, even Harry had to admit he looked good in the shirt. 

Harry had been saving up money all week until he could by it by doing Muggle work, like washing the car and weeding the garden.

Harry had been looking forward to meeting Lupin. He left the house at 5:45 p.m. feeling a little apprehensive. He thought he heard the phone ringing as he left but it couldn't be for him, so he left it.

Harry hoped Lupin wouldn't take too long because he hadn't told the Dursleys he was leaving - they would never let him go out to meet another friend, let alone another Wizard. That would be worse than breaking the law, to them.

Harry reached his destination at 5:55pm and expected to see Lupin already waiting for him. When he wasn't, Harry realised that the reason he was this far from Privet Drive was so Lupin could Apparate at a safe distance, and it was silly to think Lupin would just be waiting for him.

Harry thought of all the charms on the house and decided that if you tried to Apparate into the house, you'd probably turn inside out!

Then Harry got a chill, and suddenly it hit him - he was standing in the exact same place that he saw the black dog two summers before. The fact that it was Sirius didn't really comfort him, he was starting to think this might even be a set-up. 

Then, just as Harry was about to turn and go home, he felt the familiar jerk just behind his navel. 

As every thing started to spin, Harry thought in vain

"…This house is well protected no one can lay a finger on me here." 

"Famous last words…"

****

Hermione's day

"Mum…MUM…WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted an angry Hermione "you promised you'd lock my door, Crookshanks has ruined my potions book - Professor Snape will kill me!" Hermione growled. 

Mrs Granger then walked into Hermione's room.

"Oh there you are dear, your father and I have been called in to the dental surgery - It is an emergency," Said Mrs Granger.

"But Mum," Hermione said, disappointed at not being able to see her parents all year and even in the summer she didn't get to see them as much as she liked.

…Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt - Harry doesn't even have parents to miss…

"That's a good girl…bye," said Mr Granger entering the room and Mrs and Mr Granger then left.

"Great, what are we gonna do now Crookshanks?" Hermione said stroking the cat, completely forgetting what it did.

Almost as if someone heard what Hermione had just said, then was the "clink, flop," noise of the post arriving.

Immediately, Crookshanks leapt out of the room and down the hall and jumped on the only letter and tore it apart "No Crookshanks - the letter is from Hogwarts…stop it."

The cat ran off when it found out that the contents weren't in fact fish, but a screwed up tissue "eeeww why would Dumbledore send me a tissue?"

__

Hermione, Can you meet me behind the beech tree on Green Lane at 6:00pm. Bring your wand and this note come alone - Snuffles

What's Sirius doing so near London? Why is he meeting me? Shouldn't he be meeting Harry?

Has something happened to Harry?

Hermione looked out of the window but no one was there; Sirius must have run off in his dog form.

Hermione spent the whole day worrying about Harry, so in the end at 5:45, she decided to call him and risk the threat of the Dursleys. Although she had the sense not to mention Hogwarts, she did not however have the sense to call earlier…

"Hello."

"Mr Dursley speaking."

"May I speak to Mr potter please?"

"Oh…you want to speak to him?"

"Yes please."

"May I ask why?"

"Um…to talk about a job he applied for."

"Right…It is about time the boy got a job…HARRY…GET DOWN HERE NOW, excuse me Miss…?"

"Um…Crookshanks."

"Miss Crookshanks, I'll just check his room - the idiot probably locked the door again. The funny thing is, there is no lock (laughs) he's so stupid, he probably just got choked up on the knob."

"Ahem."

Uncle Vernon then went upstairs to look for Harry…

(Loud thumping sound)

"HE'S GONE, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT - I'LL GET HIM THIS TIME, I WILL, I SWEAR I WILL. I LET HIM STAY IN OUR NICE SPARE ROOM AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME…"

__

Please hold the line - Please hold the line - Please hold the line - Please hold the line -

"That's it I have to go," thought Hermione, and put the phone down…look how much time I have wasted on the phone…It is already 5:55.

Hermione really had to rush to get there on time yet, she still made it… 

Five minutes later Hermione was waiting for Sirius behind the beech tree wondering why she had been so stupid to believe the note, this was obviously a set up - but she decided to stay a while. If Sirius turned up just after she left, she would kick herself. 

Then she suddenly felt a jerk behind her navel…

As the world started to spin Hermione thought "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm so smart."

****

Ron's day

"Pass me the toast Dad," said Ginny.

"Has anyone seen my other sock?" said George.

"It is in the toaster," said Mr Weasley.

"What! My sock is in the toaster?" laughed George.

"No, Ginny's toast is in the toaster," said Mr Weasley.

"Oh Dad you're not using that Muggle contraption again?" said Bill.

"It is cute," remarked Mr Weasley, regarding the toster.

"Fred, have you seen my sock?" said George.  
"Yeah Percy turned it into a slug!" Laughed Fred.

"I would do no such thing," proclaimed Percy as he walked into the kitchen.

"Then who has my sock?" said George.

"I do," said Ron running through the kitchen into the back yard.

"Where's he gone?" said George.

Ron ran back into the kitchen "Sorry George I was using it as a catapult when it pinged out of the window…Here - sorry about the mud," said a breathless Ron.

"It is alright - in fact it has never looked cleaner!" said George.

"Ah the student has become the master!" said Fred remarking on Ron's sock pinging game.

"Flop," came the noise of the letter falling out of the fireplace.

"What was that?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Muggle mail by the look of it," said Charlie.

"But we don't get the Muggle mail, Arthur do something," said Mrs Weasley.  
"I'll check it out, get back," said Mr Weasley.

There was a hushed silence, which even the ghoul in the attic failed to fill…

"Oh, every thing is alright, it is just a letter for Ron from Hogwarts," said Mr Weasley Breathing a sigh of relief.

Chatter suddenly filled the house again like a television set that has been muted then switched back on again.

Mr Weasley handed the letter to Ron.

"It will probably just be letter to say that Harry and Hermione have been made prefects," said Ron bitterly.

"Oh honey, I'm sure you would make a great prefect, why don't you open it?" Said Mrs Weasley. 

"No I'll leave it 'til later," said Ron. 

"That's funny - why would Hogwarts send Ron's letter instead of Owling it?" said Ginny.

"Dumbledore probably thought it best not to Owl us because we don't want to broadcast to the death eaters where we live. We don't want a load of death eaters at the door do we?" said Mr Weasley.

"Arthur that wasn't very supportive…are you alright darling?" Mrs Weasley said to Ginny.

Ginny said she was all right, yet became very quiet.

Later the whole Weasley family played Quidditch in the paddock on the hilltop, at the end of the game everyone had gone home except Ron and the twins who were clearing up.

George then jumped out of the way of an apple thrown by Fred from one of the near by trees. As George jumped he fell on top of Ron and the letter fell out of his back pocket.

"Sorry mate - you alright there?" Goerge said seeing Ron's face as he picked up the seemingly forgotten letter.

"Yeah, I just need to get back to the house…um to reply to this letter. See you back at the house," Ron said deciding to lie - he didn't want to but felt he had to so he could have some space while reading the letter - the way home would be perfect…

__

Ron, meet me in the churchyard of Ottery St Catchpole at 6:00pm today. Bring your wand and this note, come alone - Padfoot 

The note was written on a Muggle cloth. (Although Ron had no idea what it was.)

"What," Ron was startled he wasn't expecting this

He checked his watch - 5:30. "Damn," Ron cursed, Otterly St Catchpole was ages away "I can only make it if I run." 

So Ron started to run at full speed, not stopping to think that it might be a set up…

Ron finally made it with only a few minutes to spare; he looked around the graveyard, panting. "Where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Thought Ron.

The clock finally ticked 6:00pm and still no sign of Sirius…Suddenly Ron felt a jerk behind his navel. "I should have known it would be a set up," thought Ron Bitterly as the world around him swirled…

*********

****

Harry landed and didn't have a chance to notice the surroundings as he crumpled to the floor and the world faded into black, but as he fell to the ground he caught a glimpse of the house in front of him it was the same one he saw in his nightmare last night …except in his nightmare it was on fire…

A/N sorry that was a cruelending! please review J 


	3. Paws for thought

A/N Okay this chapter is completely different to the other two, both in format and character development, so try not to be too alarmed! I will have less different POV eventually, but I do like to try to get most sides of the story. This chapter might run on a bit but it might be important in the future! *That sounded sad I know* _Sarcasm is usually in italics _*Some private thoughts and feelings might be in stars* I can't promise I will stick to this but if you see these and are confused then that may help!, I have barely checked this over so there is bound to be loads of typos I REALLY NEED A BETA! *Ahem* so if anyone knows of anyone who might be of help then please e-mail me at t.morley@virgin.net.

A big thank you to all reviewers!

Esperanza = Yes, I really LOVE Sirius, he's just so darned cute, this next chap is starring our favourite black dog! Hope he live up to your expectation!

() = yeah, they were stupid, but even the brightest students can make mistakes! Or will it be a mistake? Read to find out!

Ms. Issues = True, only they could get into trouble barely two minutes into the story! This is a long chapter so…enjoy!

Lacking sanity = I'm really glad you liked it, this chapter, as I said above is very different from the other two, completely different format as well. Yes I am planning on making it a whole book hopefully quite long, although it takes me a while to type everything out I am also quite a few chapters ahead. How long will that last?

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

(Sorry I think I forgot to put this in the last two chapters - oops!)

****

When the worst is coming

Chapter three

Paws for thought

"Tick, Tick, tick" went the old grandfather clock…Sirius just sat and stared at it…"Tick, tick, tick," 

Until Remus couldn't stand it anymore,

"Want any toast?" Remus asked breaking the painful silence

"He should be here by now," Sirius said completely ignoring Remus comment.

"Yes, well I'm sure he will be along soon…"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…well I'm not sure what it means anymore, but I feel with the third task and all the years of neglect my Godson has been through I feel he maybe beyond our reach…"

"And I suppose you think that is his fault, I wish you wouldn't blame him for your own insecurities," Remus lashed out surprising Sirius

"I don't blame him for anything but I'm simply blaming my self, if only I had escaped sooner I could have been there for him, and then maybe his life wouldn't be what it is now, but it is too late…"

"No, it is definitely not too late he needs you most right now just don't be a jurk and start saying 'what ifs' they will not help you or Harry."

"Yeah, you are right as usual and sorry for snapping, but ever since Dumbledore told me he was acting strangely I can't help but panic at the slightest thing," Sirius was quite taken back at Remus' reaction.

"That's alright Sirius I'm sorry for doubting your intentions," Remus felt bad for being harsh.

"Sure I deserved it. Now should we go out side to wait for the kids?"

"No I don't think we should, we might startle them when they Portkey in."

"Right, did you send all the letters?"

"Only Harry's, remember we agreed I would send Harry's letter and you would send Ron and Hermione's."

"Yes, of course, I did send theirs," Sirius said screwing up his face "I forget why we had that particular arrangement?"

"Because we agreed you would end up trying to 'save' your Godson and terrify the Muggles, and then you would remove Harry from where he is safest which of course cannot happen."

"Yes, but…"

The conversation was cut short because the sound of three pops announced the arrival of Harry and his friends.

The two of them went straight to the window and watched the three appear.

Harry looked odd; Sirius couldn't help noticing as he ran from the window out through door towards him, and before Sirius even reached him, Harry collapsed.

*****

The flame in the fireplace went bright green and Dumbledore stepped out, into Mr Lupin's house, which Sirius was staying at.

Dumbledore was met with a very strange sight. 'The boy who lived' was lying unconscious on the sofa while two students were trying to comfort an escaped convict who was in a bit of a state over the boy. Nearby a Werewolf jumped up and gave a sigh of relief as he saw the professor standing there with a slightly amused expression.

"Thank goodness you are here," Remus mumbled.

"I think you better explain this to me," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling slightly.

"It was terrible professor Dumbledore," Hermione gushed interrupting Remus "he just, just collapsed then Sirius lost it, he started babbling about how badly the Muggles were treating -"

"I can speak for myself thank you Hermione, Dumbledore look how bad he looks, those Muggles are obviously mistreating him," Sirius cried indigent.

"I tend to agree with you he doesn't look great, yet I am not entirely sure that it is to do with his relatives, and you know very well, Sirius that there are very few places where he is safe to stay during the holidays," Dumbledore went silent for a moment thinking, "Although I may have an idea, but I may have to rethink it later.

*****

Harry vaguely heard voices murmuring, one sounded like, Dumbledores, but it couldn't be, because this was Prof. Lupins house, he knew this because he saw the house before he collapsed and it was the same house as the one in his nightmare which was definitely Lupin's house…except the house was on fire in his dream, 'MY DREAM' Harry's eyes flew open immediately.

"Professor, Professor you have to hear this -," Harry said quickly sitting up, seeing everyone staring at him in shock stopped him mid-sentence

"What?"

At this point Sirius started to try to push him back onto the sofa

"You passed out and really scared everyone, _except for me of course_.

You really need to rest"

"_Oh yeah right, _, Sirius has been wetting himself ever since you passed out," Ron said sarcastically. Lupin dispite himself started to laugh at this comment.

"But its important," Harry ignored Ron's comment.

"It can wait," Sirius said, yet managed to shoot a glare at Ron, this made Lupin laugh louder.

"No, it cannot-"

"It can't be that important get some rest," Sirius interrupted

"Last night I saw you and Professor Lupin die in a fire at this house"

****

A/N The house referred to, (In case you had not gathered) Is Lupin's house that Sirius is staying at. Sorry if I just stated the obvious!

A shocked silence followed Harry's outburst.

"It might not mean any thing - just a bad dream," said Sirius finally

"No, you don't get it, the dreams I have had before were usually happening at the time, in the present, but just recently I have had dreams which have came true in the future, I took no notice of them at first I just dismissed them as coincidences -"

"Sorry to interrupt Harry but what things did you dream of? And when did this start?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well it started when I got back from school I dreamt of the toaster blowing up then it happened, I just thought it was a coincidence, then uncle Vernon saying direct words to me, then he said the same thing I wish of all people that it wasn't a coincidence but …I don't…think it is…somehow." Harry trailed off realising that he sounded almost like he wanted it to happen.

He finally muttered "I'm sorry, is there any thing we can do?"

Sirius immediately said "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry"

"Well, in light of this we will have to take precautionary action just in case the worst happens, I would like you to consider leaving this house," Dumbledore said

Lupin said he would if he wanted him to.

"Are you alright Harry? should we get on with the meeting?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for passing out, its just the shock of seeing the house and being portkeyed halfway across the country it is no real surprise if you think about it."

Secretly Harry had a nagging thought that it was more likely to be the fact that he has been feeling sick recently and getting little sleep, but he felt that it wasn't a good idea to say anything (after all it probably was nothing…) 

Sirius looked at Harry and didn't quite believe him but held his tongue "Are you quite sure you are ok?" 

Harry squirmed under Sirius' scrutiny for a moment, he hated the thought of lying to Sirius, but he would only overreact.

"Absolutely"

Everyone seemed to be listing intently to the conversation and they all seemed relived at his last comment.

"Anyway, I thought the Portkey was taking me into Deatheater central, I was surprised to end up here for a nice little meeting!" Harry said laughing

"Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one who didn't know about this meeting! I bet you knew though Hermione!" Ron laughed.

"Yes, of course I did, I was not under any false pretences about where I was going, *Ahem*, _at all_," Hermione lied, then laughed along with everyone else, realising it was obvious.

"Shall I start?" Dumbledore finally once everyone had calmed down announced.

"Please" Harry said but Sirius still looked unsure.

"Well as you all know, Fudge completely refused to believe dark lords return, and I am afraid to say that this fact still remains, but I do feel that he is starting to succumb to the realisation that we may actually be right.

"How do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"Well according to Arthur Weasley, he is fighting a loosing battle in the way he is trying to hush up the allegations and rumours which is simply too much hard work for him. I believe that is right is it not Mr Weasley?"

Ron blushed at being addressed by the Headmaster, "Yes sir, I think that's correct."

"And I believe if anyone knows how hard it is to squash rumours it is Mr Potter, I happen to remember a pretty nasty one about you being the heir to Slytherin in your second year, if I remember it took nearly a whole year to convince them otherwise."

"Harry…um…what,?" said a startled Sirius, Lupin also looked shocked.

"Now is not the place Sirius, maybe another time," Harry said silkily

Sirius appeared to be in a sulk after this.

They went on to talk more about how long it would take Fudge to Finally start taking some action for the light side and similarly how long before Voldermort took any action himself, as he had yet to show any signs. 

Dumbledore then asked Remus and Sirius how their 'operation' was going, they said that they had been able to alert many people about Voldermort's return and had got a few to join their side as well as all of the (and Harry didn't like the way this was put) 'remaining' members of the 'old crowd'.

Then Dumbledore went on to talk about why they actually came to this meeting.

"This meeting was arranged for those who wanted to share Information to share it (he nodded to Sirius and Remus) and for those who felt they were in the dark to find out a little more about what is happening in the wizarding world (he nodded to Harry and Hermione) also for you all to meet up, I know how hard it is for you all to spend time apart, yet I feel there is no other way…unless," Dumbledore said suddenly becoming thoughtful.

So after that the rest of the group started discussing what they all had been up to so far in the holidays and Harry said he would tell Remus and Sirius all about what happened in his second year when they are next together. In return Remus and Sirius promised after the meeting they would leave the house and never ever return, due to his disturbing dream, "But you see Harry the problem is we now have nowhere safe to live -" Remus said cut off by Dumbledore.

"I feel I may have an answer to this, you see, Harry we feel is not looked after as well as he should be, at his current location (Sirius coughs) and Sirius and Remus also need a new location. It must be somewhere safe, but not totally secluded, and maybe somewhere exotic?"

Harry's mouth was open "If you could do that you would make me a very happy person - but it is possible?"

"Well I am pleased to tell you I cannot think of any major problems, you see I have for a while owned a private little summer house on a pretty much deserted island in the middle of nowhere, it is so far away that I doubt any death eater could possibly find you, also it has a special feature, it is a magical island, which means it is impossible to plot on any map. For safety reasons I cannot tell you where the island is exactly but I can tell you the weather will be very hot."

Harry just could not believe what he was hearing and a quick glance at Sirius and Remus (who was now forcing Harry to call him 'Remus') and he realised that they too were over the moon.

Dumbledore then went on to explain to them that Remus and Sirius would have to travel first, using a Muggle Plane as it was the safest option, because it was such a long distance. They would also be using Polyjuice so neither would be recognised. Harry though would not be using Polyjuice.

The reason for this is the small chance of someone who knows Remus seeing him and asking difficult questions like "I thought you were a pure blood why are you flying?" and also Sirius cannot fly as a dog as he would have to go through quarantine. Harry however was brought up by the Dursley's so had an excuse.

(Apparently Snape already had some bottles of Polyjuice the shelf he would have to let Sirius and Remus use - Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron at this point - they were thinking the same thing - that they could of used one of those bottles in their Second year!)

It was then decided that the others would go two days before Harry.

The flight would be long, stopping and changing at different Countries, then Harry would have to do the same, two days later, but at least they would be waiting for him at the airport. 

But Sirius was still worried about his Godsons safety while at the house.

"Not that I don't think the safest place will be with his 'real' family but what about wards, will Harry be safe?" Sirius asked

"Yes I hope so, in the unlikely case that someone should find out where you are and come after you I have already got several wards set up just in case when I was staying there a few years back. However I will give you some instructions to put some more up when you arrive. Remus and Sirius, you will go for extra precaution to Hogwarts tonight, and you will leave tomorrow evening I will sort out the tickets as soon as we return to the castle. 

Harry, you are leaving in around three or four days time depending on the flight timetable, I will keep you posted even though I should not send too many owls to you.

I do believe that is every thing, oh wait you will stay there until a week before the start of school, any thing else you want to ask, Sirius?"

Sirius who had remained in silence until now shocked everyone by whooping loudly and saying "Moony, shall we pack?"

Dumbledore shortly left saying he had a lot of arranging to do, but not before Harry, Sirius and Remus thanking him profusely for all he has done.

After that Ron Hermione and Harry helped he two Madurers pack all of their belongings. At this point Harry finally managed to have a proper chat to Ron and Hermione and apologise for not being able to chat to them earlier, and for them not being able to go with him on holiday. Hermione said that it was okay because she would be spending her whole holiday doing homework and revising for the O.W.L.'s she got two heavy sighs in return, she had even blown off visiting Victor Krum for revision.

Ron was also not too bothered as well, as he was Visiting Charlie in Bulgaria.

"Harry, I just remembered something, 

When I thought that the note Sirius sent me was a hoax I decided to phone the Dursleys, and Mr Dursley kind of got angry when he discovered you weren't there -" Hermione got cut off by Harry

"You must be joking - he'll kill me. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I am really sorry Harry, but you passing out and then the news of you going on holiday pushed it out of my mind."

"Its okay, its just I don't want to get them so angry at me they stop me from going on holiday."

"I am sure they are not that heartless"

"Umm" 

Once they finished helping Sirius and Remus to pack they all said goodbye and good luck and them, they then used Floo powder to travel to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione all grabbed their respective Portkeys again and said their reluctant goodbyes to each other. Harry then braced himself for the experience of using a Portkey.

******

Harry landed in Mangolia Crescent with a wobble and wondered if he would ever get used to the experience of Portkeys, 

he knew the answer. 

He checked his watch, past midnight; perhaps no one will have noticed the fact that he has been gone over 6 hours,

__

Yeah right.

Slowly he made his way to Privet Drive, fortunately for him all the residents of the house had gone to bed 

But unfortunately they had conveniently forgotten to leave the front door open.

So harry reached into his pocket to find his wand…yet couldn't find it

*****

How he got to bed without waking the entire household was beyond Harry.

*****

Hogwarts was cold and dark when Remus and his pet dog Flooed into a side chamber off the great hall.

As they dragged their belongings (mostly Remus' stuff) to the private rooms provided for tonight, Remus couldn't help but feel slightly heavy hearted about leaving his parents house, he hadn't said anything before because it might seem ungrateful for all Dumbledore was doing for them. In fact now he thought about it, it was probably a good thing as this arrangement means himself and Sirius will be safe and Harry will be as well, _Plus _he couldn't remember the time he had a holiday.

With this in mind Remus was in considerably higher spirits, he cheered up and pushed all worries about his leaving some possession's in his house out of his head thinking that they were lucky to be alive.

Sirius noticing the first real smile on the face of his fellow Madaurer since they had got the news of the holiday said "So its finally sunk in" 

"Yeah, I guess so" Remus smiled

After this the two-said goodnight then went to their different rooms and slept peacefully.

******

However In a little place called Surrey 'the boy that lived' was having more trouble sleeping…

Harry seemed to be visiting a past event it was not from too long ago it was early the first full day back from Hogwarts (few weeks ago). 

He was standing in his bedroom watching himself sleep. He found himself leaving the bedroom, going down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. 

He looked out of the window in the kitchen and saw a death eater in the full black robes bent over a package muttering, evidently doing something to whatever was in the package.

Harry waited till the Deatheater walked away then disappeared to go and see the box. 

Harry was shocked when he looked at it and realised that it was his birthday present that Hagrid had sent to him on his Second day back because he would be away on a mission when it was his Birthday. He tried to move it to stop the Harry who was asleep upstairs from getting the birthday present, but found he could not move anything, so there fore could not stop history from repeating itself.

Suddenly Harry awoke, he found rather weirdly he could not remember anything at all from his dream, he checked the clock 6:00am It said somewhat cheerfully, but even the thought of the holiday failed to cheer Harry up, so he decided to do what he always did when he had a rather disturbing dream - drink some of the Butterbeer Hagrid sent him for his birthday the Second day back from Hogwarts.

He checked the small box and found there were only two Butterbeers left out of the Ten he had originally that's a lot of nightmares he thought, and he didn't even have one yesterday after the bad dream he had, pushing these thoughts aside he quickly drained the bottle and put the empty glass back in the box in the oak cupboard.

As he left his room he felt an odd tingling sensation and his stomach tightened slightly. But he resigned to ignoring it and concentrating on the holiday.


	4. Neroplanes and Rage

A/N just a quick note (for a change) to say a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review I really appreciate it, I know this fic has many problems, but your kind words keeps me going! I am planning to update once a week but sorry if I miss the deadline! I still need a beta t.morley@virgin.net if you can. 

Ms.Issues() = I'm glad you liked the 2nd year thing, and I hope to put Harry's ability to speak to snakes in either the next chapter or the following, I put a little about it in this chapter just for you! Yes I did know I aligned centre, I felt it was better this way but if everyone disagrees then I will change it. I won't tell you exactly what is happening to harry as it will probably become clear after this chapter.

Lil Lupin = Thank you for putting me on your faves list (anyone else please feel free!!) and I'm afraid to say that a lot is wrong with Harry, and it will probably get worse L sorry! You'll find out more in this chapter.  


Starwitch = Thanks I hope it will continue to be good!

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Also, I do not own the lyrics from Pink's song, Numb and again no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

When the worst is coming

Chapter Four

Neroplanes & Rage

__

"I might have cried,

but the tears were silent inside you see,

you called me names, 

made me feel like I was dumb,

I didn't feel a thing,

and now I'm gone, gone, gone,

Just like a battered child, 

I got used to your pain but you know it's cause'

I was weak before, now you made me

So numb I don't feel much for you any more"

Pink - Numb from her album Missundaztood. 

*****

Harry wobbled and steadied himself with the stair rail luckily stopping himself from falling down the stairs,

Uncle Vernon wasn't very happy when he found out Harry had gone out last night. He had woken up in the early hours and the toll had been a merciless one.

He shook his head as if to clear it, but that made the pounding in his head almost unbearable. Harry turned around at the bottom of the stairs deciding it would be better just to go to be and sleep through the day hoping the aching would disappear.

But unfortunately for Harry, Aunt Petuina had spotted him with her evil beady eyes.

"Good you are up, a have a little job for you _boy._" 

Harry scowled ignoring the throbbing in his head as he did so, the paving slabs in the yard which he had been told to lift up were huge and there were so many of them. He had to put them in a pile ready for the new patio his Aunt had ordered, _'bigger and better than the neighbours new patio'_ she had said.

Another punishment for leaving the house last night, also she was angry because the front door had mysteriously came off its hinges last night…

So he started lifting the slabs, and lifting, and lifting…

***

The next day when Sirius and Remus went to the airport, Sirius (who had never been on a plane before) had a huge grin plastered across his face like a little boy who has just been told Christmas is coming early.

"I've never been on a Neroplane before!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly as they boarded the plane.

" It is an _aeroplane_, and you will never go again if you do not stick to the plan," Remus said as they took their seats.

"Remind me, who are we again?"

(Remus sighed) "Your name is Arthur head and my name is Paul Brain," Remus put their baggage in the luggage rack and relaxed into his seat.

"Oh right, the Polyjuice did a good job you don't look any thing like Rem-"

"Sssshhhhhh, don't say the P word or my name, "Remus interrupted, whispering.

"Oops, sorry forgot don't want any of the bad guys following us do we?"

"No, so keep it shut, ok?"

"Hang on a second, you are Paul Brain?" Sirius said a wide grin on his face

"Yes, is this going any where?"

"Your initials are 'P. Brain!' " Sirius laughed 

"Yeah, and your name is 'A Head' or to be more specific 'Half a head' (Arthur Head)," Lupin laughed.

Sirius stopped laughing, "hey you fixed that didn't you?"

"_Oh yeah_, I fixed my own name to be P.Brain - Who do you think would give us names like that?"

"Dumbledore," it was a statement.

*****

Three hours later…

Harry frowned when he realised that he still had half the yard to do it was too much work to do, he still felt terrible from this morning, he began to feel even the dark lord would have trouble trying to do this much lifting without a wand, _without a wand_…suddenly he had an idea.

Harry grabbed a stick from the ground and concentrated really hard and he flicked the branch at the slabs, amazingly they levitated, granted not as well as if a real wand was used, but it did the job.

little did Harry know it was very hard for any wizard to do that spell with another's wand let alone with a non-magical piece of wood.

He turned towards the house, 'what else can I do with this?' he thought, the opportunities were endless as the ministry could not tell him off for doing magic which they cannot track, after all there was no was no way they could track some accidental magic done by a stick.

So, Harry flicked the twig around his fingers, an odd glazed look coming over his eyes like curtains drawn in a window. 'I'm sick of being a good boy' he thought darkly and quickly skipped towards the house, a new and most unwelcome smile playing on the corners of his lips.

*****

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the departure lounge, waiting for their last flight change, overall they had changed 6 times and were very tired and 

Jet lagged.

There was lots of weird looking wizards around, as they were in a magical airport, but the two were too tired to notice them

"I've just thought we have to have our hourly Poly-er-orange juice," Sirius mumbled the fascination of Neroplanes long worn off.

"Yeah, your right," Remus said checking his watch wearily. And getting the Polyjuice flasks out.

"Here you go Arthur," he gave Sirius the right flask and watched him down the vile concoction and grimace "eewww I think Snape made it taste even fouler than it needs to be."

Remus nodded in agreement, then swigged his own drink, and choked a little at the disgusting aftertaste.

He then put both (refilling) flasks back into his bag.

"Oh look, the passengers can now board our plane," Remus said, checking that it was the right one.

Rather worryingly the plane did not have a destination but just a flight number, the flight was not empty but did have a few other passengers.

*****

Harry laughed as he thought of his aunts expression when her teacup sprouted legs and started to walk around the table drifted into his mind.

As Harry sat at his desk happily thinking about what trouble he could do on his last night, tomorrow, when there was a tapping at his window.

He went to the window and let the large eagle owl in.

It flew down and swiftly landed on Harry's gold & green lamp shade it stuck one foot out, Harry took the letter off the bird and as he read the letter he heard Hedwig hooting indignantly at the other owl.

The letter read,

__

Dear Harry, 

I have in closed your plane ticket in this letter, and I will ask you to be ready at 5:00am on wensday at Magnolia Crescent (2 days time inc today) 

Harry groaned '5:00am'

__

which means tomorrow is your last day, so please do not contact anyone at all, but please inform your relatives that you are leaving, and it would help yourself out if you pack all of your possessions by tomorrow evening so that you are ready on time.

On to some bad news I'm afraid Justin Finch-Fletchley and his family were found dead last night, I am sorry, I have also included a clipping of an newspaper article to explain this to you,

Try to remember it has nothing to do with you nor is it in any way shape or form your fault.

Good luck with the trip.

Prof. Dumbledore

He read the article,

__

On Wednesday a tragic event happened, the well respected Finch-Fletchley family were found dead in their house, cause of death is unknown at the moment, all that can be confirmed is that Justin, who was a student at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, also Trey his father who was a judge at the ministry's court and Kim his Muggle wife who was a secretary, will be sorely missed by all who knew them as they were thoroughly respected and were very kind people, they fought particularly hard for the light side in the last war this shows their great sense of strength and character. It is thought that they may have died from a leak of Carbon Monoxide from their Muggle fire in the sitting room. Though nothing can be confirmed till the test results have been taken and analysed by a team of very experienced Forensic Wizards, There will be a memorial service for the family next week, in which many students from Hogwarts will be attending. Everyone here at the Daily Prophet, would like to give there condolences, we are also very shocked to find as yet that there is no obvious connection to Mr Potter, because anything bad seems to get back to him eventually, just like hushed up death of poor Cedric Diggory also a Hufflepuff (Cedric was 'coincidentally' Potters only rival in the third task of the TriWizard Tournament) The boy seems to have more and more to answer for these days. Especially when the boy seemed to have a problem with Justin, in their second year Harry set a large black snake on to the boy by communicating to the beast via Parsle tongue, a talent shared with many dark wizards. Then later was petrified by another large snake a basilisk, and guess who was found standing over his body, saying honestly that he just found him like that, that's right 'The boy who fibbed' I'll leave you to think about that. 

This is Anne Larson reporting a tragic event for the Daily Prophet.

Harry flung the article and letter on the floor, he was angry, and something would have to pay.

A/N Please review, thanks.


	5. Mind Games

A/N Harry's not acting right is he, but will he get better or worse? Do you even need to ask?! I must add for all who are still unsure yes Harry has been poisoned by the Butterbeer I thought that was clear but maybe not…Enjoy, thank you all who reviewed.

I have barely checked this through so typos are guaranteed. I am really sorry, I was gonna sent it to my beta but I felt I had left you hanging too long! The type size has been doing funny things, so sorry if it's messed up!

Esperanza = Thank you my new beta! Starting next chapter, I do love writing Sirius and Remus!

Starwitch = I am sooooo sorry because you really wanted me to put this up faster but it was much slower SORRY In my defence I had a new pc delivered last Sunday and I have only just got back on the internet, hopefully the next one should be up quicker!

SweetPnut731 = Sorry I really did not want to kill anyone off, but you see I had to otherwise Harry wouldn't have gone out and…oops! I nearly gave something away then! Thanks for the beta offer but Esperanza did ask first. Enjoy the next chapter.

Ms. Issues() = Great quote, I hope you don't mind but I put it into this chapter, yes Harry does have to vent and get revenge, but there is more to it than just that! I also liked putting in the code names and the stick thing – there are some new names in this chapter for you!

katie() = OMG! I sooo did not think that one through *blushes* I was originally going to kill someone else off but I changed it at the last min to add the snake thing. Anyway have a gold star for spotting that one!

ann aka annamaria = lol I'm glad you liked it, sorry about not getting this up so fast.

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended**

**When the Worst Is Coming**

**Chapter Four**

**Mind Games**

How Harry got through the next two days, it is hard to say, looking back Harry remembered everything, apart from what happened after he read the article, but it must have been bad because he was locked in his bedroom

(He feared that he may be moved back to the toy room - but Dudley needed it too much, also the cupboard was too full to put him in there either)

He also he got an Owl from Dumbledore the next day when he awoke at 12:00 pm asking why he left the house for over 6 hours returning at an late (or early) hour.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please send an Owl back to let me know that you are okay, because you went through the wards when you went out last night and I noted you didn't return till late so I was worried, see you tomorrow at 5:00 am_

_Prof. Dumbledore_

Harry of course Owled back immediately saying he was fine and sorry for alarming anyone, though Harry was tempted to Ask him if he would mind his own business and sop being so damned nosy!

Later he wondered why he would want to say that to his headmaster.

The explanation for being out for so long last night was missing because he could not remember anything about it, his headache just intensified whenever he tried to think about it. He suspected it was not magical but more to do with a well known (Magical and Muggle) 'Hangover' he also had an immense aching in his back and arm _not much fun._

Therefore, He decided to convince himself that last night he left his room; all of the Dursley's were out so he went into Surrey still a tad angry, and then he got drunk…somehow, at pub maybe, then fell over, grazed his back (that was why it was hurting so much) and got back a bit late.

If only that was the truth…

******

"Wow, look at this place, Lil H is going to love it here, hey Moony - I can call you that now can't I?" (Remus nods) "Is this the right place?"

"Yes it is, and you can quit calling Harry 'Lil H'."

"Aawww, he'll love it"

"Umm"

The island was truly beautiful, it was a quiet Magical island, though there were some shops over with a large forest backing the House, the house was fairly small and basic, but was very pretty nevertheless and in a lovely location on the beach.

The two walked around the house deciding which room each of them should have, they also started to plan the evening Harry gets there, putting decorations up and so forth.

****

Harry finally dragged himself out of bed wincing at the pain in his back, there was a cloth taped to both his back and right arm he decided to leave it like that he didn't want to cause himself any more pain than he was already in.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur to Harry he tried to eat something a few times, but just threw it back up, _Nice_.

Harry was not allowed out of his room most of the day or evening so he never got to turn the Dursleys into something green and slimily like he planned, _Shame._

In fact Harry just lay in bed most of the day feeling sorry for himself and packing at one point Uncle Vernon came in when he was back from work, he might have hit him nothing he wasn't used to.

Harry knew he could have defended himself had he not been so tired and felt so sick. Worryingly he was just too tired to stop him nowadays he knew he was more than capable of hurting him maybe even killing him but he just couldn't. He felt like his mind was paralysed sometimes as if his body wasn't responding to what his brain was telling him.

Even the next day when he woke up at 4:30am he still wasn't feeling great, and wondered if hangovers were supposed to last this long. To cheer himself up he drank one of the two remaining Butterbeers from Hagrid. He was surprised to find that he did not actually feel much better after it, in fact he felt a bit worse.

He could not stomach breakfast so he just waited at Magnolia Crescent feeling odd.

He was hugely relived when Professor Dumbledore turned up and took Harry to the airport by Portkey,_ fun__. Harry thanked Dumbledore and assured Dumbledore once more that he was fine. This of course was a lie. Harry was not sure why he wanted to lie to his headmaster, so he decided to talk to Sirius and Remus about it._

He waited for his flight which he was pleased to find was on time. He rather enjoyed flying it wasn't so bad at first, having the air hostesses wait on you, and give you lots of free bottles of spirits, okay so his stomach wasn't up to food and definatly not alcohol, but he could keep it for another time, after all his birthday was coming up soon…

However, after a while the allusion wore thin, aeroplanes soon became very boring and claustrophobic by the last flight change Harry was very glad that there was a big delay, because the less time on the flight the less sick Harry felt.

******

"A little to the left, more, more, more, more," Remus snapped he was going to fall off his chair if he moved.

"Sirius!" Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, a bit to the right, yeah that's about it. Now that's the balloon's and the streamers done, but where is the banner-"

A tapping at the window, "who could that be", interrupted Remus?

Sirius went to the window and read the message, he paled reading it.__

_Dear Sirius, and Remus,_

_I am just writing you a letter to hopefully not worry you too much, yet to draw attention to Harry. Last night he left the house for over 6 hours I think this would be after he recived my letter explaining Ernie Mcmillan's death, also a newspaper article which I have attached in this letter as well, which it basically blames harry for their deaths. I told him not to take any notice of it, but I regret sending it, but I must add, if I had not he would have found out through less polite company._

_Also today I noticed Harry looked quite ill indeed, I asked if he was alright but he said he was fine, you can judge for your self if you feel this is the truth or not._

_I apologise if I worried you needlessly,_

_Dumbledore__.___

"If Albus is worried then he must be bad," Remus stated.

Sirius just nodded mutely.

*****

Delays, delays and more delays.

Harry decided his flight couldn't be delayed this long so he asked a foreign airport attendant who looked like he might understand a few words of English.

"Damn" was the only thought going through his mind "Damn, damn, damn." He muttered as he sat there staring at the flight board he put his head in his hands, how stupid, he'd missed his flight, how was he supposed to know there was no destination just a flight number?

Harry just hoped Sirius and Remus were not worried…

*****

"We should leave now, Moony" Sirius said throwing a worried glance at the newspaper article in the bin.

"Okay, but it is a bit early-"

"Just in case then we can pick some candy floss up for him on the way." Sirius said eagerly.

"He's not four years old! Also where on a virtually deserted island at 11:00pm are you going to find a candy floss shop?"

"Fine, dream wrecker" Sirius resigned

Lupin just laughed, "You can pick a small gift up for him at the airport, if you are desperate!"

"Yeah" Sirius grinned

Remus just shook his head and pushed Sirius who was now a big black dog out of the house and they walked along the beach until they were out of the Anti-Apperation wards then Remus grabbed Padfoot by the scruff of his neck Apperated to out side the tiny airport the other side of the island.

When there they waited for his plane to come in patiently but when no Harry walked off the plane he was supposed to be on they started to get nervous.

Sirius started to pace up and down still in dog form until Remus got annoyed, after a while Remus when to speak to an attendant.

When he came back he looked a bit relived, he whispered to Padfoot that a extra place had been booked onto the next plane, this looked like a good sign hopefully he would be here soon, the next flight was at just past mid-night, just under an hour later than the original flight. In half an hours time.

*****

Finally, Harry was on the flight, he breathed a sigh of relief; it would all be over soon, he checked his watch, half an hour.

Harry tried briefly to get to sleep, but he just started to feel worse, he had a horrible feeling in his stomach, and he felt himself getting hotter and hotter his head was spinning, then he felt the plane touch down, thank goodness.

If he could try to explain to them how he felt then they could probably give him something for it to combat this bug. Then he would be okay.

He collected his belongings and waited until he could get off then hurried along the passage into the waiting area, he spotted them, Sirius in dog form. He still felt dizzy as he walked up to them, but he felt

*****

Sirius looked at Harry in shock he looked terrible as he walked towards them, like he was going to be sick. As he reached them "Sirius jumped up and licked him"

"Eeeww, that's gross, listen you guys I need to tell you something"

"Harry are you alright? Wait tell me when we get back to the house."

"Okay"

After this Remus helped Harry who was having trouble walking straight, quickly out of the airport and the three Apparated to a spot near the house. When they got into the house, Sirius changed back into a human again and they both took Harry to his room "what did you want to say, actually maybe you should sit down you look ill," Sirius said worried.

Harry obediently sat down, and he prepared himself to tell the two all of his worries, he opened his mouth to say it yet his mouth didn't respond.

"What?" He tried to say, then "Help" but still nothing.

Instead, his mouth twisted into a smirk Malfoy would be scared of.

"You know what? I have no idea what I was gonna say, Good night"

With that he kicked some balloons out of the way of his bed and lay down on it, all the time a silenced Harry was shouting in the back of his mind.


	6. Masochistic

A/N, Thank you all who reviewed. I actually found it quite funny that many of you took it literally when Harry made up an excuse for why he was feeling ill not wanting to face reality. I can confirm NO Harry did not go out and get drunk, he just thought that might explain why he is feeling sick the next day. What I will say is, that night the potion took him over completely, the reason he cannot remember any thing is also due to the potion. Also the spirits he got given on the plane, will not be drunk, but I have something in mind. I Hope that cleared that up, sorry if you are still confused.

I would like to thank my wonderful beta, who helped me out greatly with this chapter. Thanks Esperanza!

Esperanza = The next chap should be with you in the next few days.

lisa() = I am glad you like my story, I no the last chap was a bit rushed, but I felt I had left you all hanging long enough, so I posted it without checking it as much as I should.

katie() = yeah lots of things are wrong with Harry, as for the last Butterbeer, I doubt with the amount of poison consumed it would make a big difference, its already taking affect on the poor boy, as for the drink thing see above.

Ms. Issues() = No he didn't get drunk, THANK YOU for noticing! You will find out some of what really happened when he went out in the next chap, I try to post regularly, but sometimes it is hard!

AmyPotter14 = Thank you! I'll try to update soon.

Lil Lupin = I am not that surprised to see you didn't understand that last part, coz it's complicated (sometimes I confuse myself!) The last part was the potion silencing Harry, that's probably all I should say, there is a sort of explanation in this chapter, and even more in the next, but it will probably stay confusing for a while! (Sorry that explanation sucked I know!) Yeah Sirius will flip when he finds out about the potion, it may not be for a while yet though.

FlyingGoat = wow, I'm sooo happy you like my fic! Enjoy this chapter J

Starwitch = I'm so happy you are so happy I wrote more! _Okay that was silly! _Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, I also do not own Ms. Issues() quote.**

**When The Worst Is Coming**

**Chapter Five**

**Masochistic**

"Rage can be a great  
factor in revenge, but it is a hard to control emotion, and also an  
irrational one. In war, an ultra powerful weapon may lose some of its  
usefulness if it's hard to control"

Thank you, Ms. Issues() for the quote (it was 

supposed to be in the last chapter!)

Sirius sat by Harry's side.

"Are you going to stay here until he wakes up?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Well okay, but at least try to get some sleep." Remus said conjuring up a bed.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered 

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Remus said sensing Sirius wanted to be alone with Harry.

*****

Harry slowly woke up, feeling better now he was off that plane, but still a little shaky. He opened his eyes and could just make out the form of Sirius fast asleep on a bed next to his, snoring quite loudly.

He did not want to wake him just yet as he looked so peaceful. Looking around the room blearily, he grabbed his glasses off a cabinet next to his bed, and saw a lovely smallish room, painted a cream colour and had basic furnishings all in a matching oak finish.

The thing that was most surprising about the room was the huge amounts of balloons and streamers. He also spotted a large banner above the window on the far wall saying, 'Welcome back Harry.' He was touched; no one had ever done anything like this before for him, he just presumed no one cared enough.

He then felt terrible for the way he acted last night.  They had been worried about him and he didn't tell them what was wrong, why had he done that? Then he remembered something stopped him, but what?

He decided not to tell the others he had just been jetlagged anyway…if he did not get better soon then he would tell the two that something was wrong.

He glanced at the still sleeping Sirius and decided he had been through enough already, with being on the run, and with what Remus had to go through every month, he shuddered. No, his problems were trivial in comparison.

Feeling something stir next to him, he turned to face his Godfather.

"You like the decorations?" Sirius said sleepily.

"Yeah, they are alright, but my favourite colour is Green not Blue!" Harry teased.

He laughed, "I'll remember that for the future."

Then he went on to ask "How are you feeling?" while putting his hand on Harry's forehead.

"I feel much better, thanks."

"You still feel a bit warm to me," Sirius muttered.

"I'll be okay, I'm just not used to flying, and I was really jetlagged," Harry said swatting Sirius' hand away.

"Well, if you say so, just try not to scare me again."

"I'll try not to."

"Good, I take it you missed your flight yesterday."

"Yeah, I can't tell you how stupid I felt-"

"Yeah well, if it was anything like how stupid you look, then I feel sorry for you!" Sirius laughed.

"Hey!" Harry pretended to look hurt before laughing it off.

In walked Lupin, "Hey what's all the racket about, you will wake Har-"

"It's okay Moonman, Lil H is already up!"

"Where are you getting these nicknames from?" Remus said just as Harry was thinking something similar.

Remus also asked Harry how he was feeling, and Harry assured him as well that he was feeling much brighter today, if still a little jetlagged.

"Can we do something exciting today?" Harry finally asked.

"Well I think you should rest today, we can go out tonight if you are feeling better though," Remus said leaning on the doorframe.

"Okay," Harry bit back a nasty comment, He Was Fine!

Remus sensed the tension in Harry's voice, "How about a game of Wizarding Chess?"

Harry smiled, "Only if you are willing to be beaten mercilessly!"

"And then the winner can go on to play the mighty 'Pad Prince!'" Sirius roared.

The day went very quickly after the Chess tournament, in the end Remus won, Sirius had a sulk about this.

They all decide to make tea that night; it took Sirius a lot of persuading to let Harry come downstairs to help in the Kitchen. Eventfully they gave in, but they quickly found none of them were that brilliant at cooking.

Two hours later Harry announced looking at the Kitchen "Ainsley Harriott would be in hysterics looking at this place!" the allusion was lost on the others who just looked at Harry like he was mad. 

"Who is Aisy Helmet?" Sirius asked.

 Remus looked equally puzzled.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry."

The newly furnished sterile looking white Kitchen was littered in eggshells and everything was covered in a thick layer of flour.

There was mustard and ketchup squirted up the walls and the kitchen filled with smoke as Sirius took the cake out of the oven, which was burnt to a crisp.

Harry noticed a Banana skin on the floor by the sink.

Harry then had an idea, he pretended to cough, "Sirius," he chocked "could you pass me a glass of water." 

Sirius looked concerned so he quickly ran to the sink. As he ran, he suddenly slipped on the banana skin and landed on his back. Harry was laughing as he helped Sirius up "Are you…alright" He made out between sniggers, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if my butt is though!" At this Harry and Remus laughed harder.

It was quite silly because there was nothing that funny about Sirius nearly hurting himself, yet Harry just could not stop. 

Later on he cracked up again at the look on Sirius' face as he sat down, his tailbone obviously still sore.

After the cooking fiasco, they all agreed to order takeaway from one of the local Muggle restaurants on the island, it turned out there was a few in the village. "Most of the shops are Magical based here but, there are also a few Muggle shops. To keep the two separate there was a divide put between them, so any Muggle who crossed the boarder would immediately turn around," Remus explained.

******

Knock, Knock

Harry opened the door and there stood a pretty Muggle woman. She was tall and slender with long wavy black hair, looking somewhat elfish. Standing next to her was a girl who looked around Harry's age. She looked very similar to her mother except with light brown coloured hair and more freckles.

The older woman looked rather shocked at Harry for a moment before announcing the Chinese they ordered was ready.

"Oh right, just let me get my…um…guardian."

Harry closed the door and hurried into the kitchen where Sirius was cleaning the kitchen using Remus' wand.

"Sirius the food is here."

"Oh, darn Remus is having a shower-."

"She's a Chinese Muggle, Sirius I think it will be okay if she sees you"

"Oh right, is she pretty?" Sirius asked a funny expression on his face.

"Yeah, and she'll be pretty in the distance if you don't hurry."

"All right," Sirius quickly took the money off the table and went to the door.

Harry went upstairs to shout to Remus through the bathroom door that the food had arrived.

When Harry returned downstairs, Sirius was sitting there with a smug expression on his face. "Guess what?" Sirius asked.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I got a date with Clara."

"Oh so she likes the whole 'arrogant ex con' type does she?" Harry hid his surprise with a biting comment.

"What can I say she just wouldn't take no for an answer. You should be grateful, I got you a date as well."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Lil Simone will be staying with you for the evening while I go out with Clara, she seems really nice."

"I cannot wait," Harry said in a low tone with a sinister smile.

Sirius did not notice as he was too busy digging into the Chinese.

After tea, Harry went to have a shower. He didn't really feel like chatting to Sirius and Remus, though he was looking forward to telling them about his second year, like he had promised.

Harry's back was still aching as it had been all day yet; he wanted to go out this evening so he did not say anything. He took off his glasses and then peeled his shirt off and even in his blurry vision, he could see the gauze on his back and arm he ripped it off wincing in pain man that must be a deep cut.

Harry then had his shower and the pain stung his back he yelled out in pain, then grit his teeth and had the shower at a tepid heat.

When Harry got out of the shower a towel tied around his waist Sirius and Remus were waiting for him.

"What's the matter?"

"We just heard you yell and were worried," Sirius said looking a bit embarrassed at over reacting.

"Oh, well I am fine," Harry said and turned around to close the bathroom door, as he did so two gasps were heard, Harry saw two very shocked expressions as he turned back around "What now?"

Sirius spoke first, "y-your back!"

A/N I would just like to say that Simone and Clara are not permanent characters, they are there to serve a purpose, I am not brilliant at writing OCs so this should be interesting.

 I may or may not add this but I would like your ideas, the more creative and original the better, what Animagus form do you think Harry might take? It is a possibility that I will make him one. I already have a few ideas but your feedback would be really, really appreciated.

**Please review**, with any ideas, thanks, sara*magic.


	7. Dark and Delusional

A/N Thanks all reviewers please keep up the Animagus suggestions. Thank you Esperanza for being my wonderful Beta. I have aligned this chap left, rather than centre, what do you think?

Shea() = I think Harry's secret is different to what you think, they are getting mad at him coz the way he is acting is out of line, but that is due purely to the potion, so no that is not his fault, and they don't know that.

Amy Potter 13 = Thank you, you'll see in this chapter, enjoy.

Lil Lupin = Thanks I'm glad you like the story; it's always reassuring to know! I like the Animagus idea but it's I bit overdone, but I will keep it in mind.

Ms. Issues() = wow *grins stupidly* a long review! Take notes other reviewers! You are so right it is like a puzzle! Unfortunately this potion means Harry is always up to something, the potion is really clever it 'covers its tracks' so basically Harry will forget things! That comes up in this chapter. Haha I seem to have everyone thinking that he has cut his back. well…you will see.

Ish-bob = I can honestly say never have I received or even seen a review quite like your one! Totally crazy, v funny though! Oh and I lurve Jolly Ranchers too! More crazy reviews pls!

FlyingGoat = Aisy Helmet was my pathetic idea of a joke, coz Sirius was not Muggle born he didn't understand, glad u liked the chap, hope you like this one too.

Starwitch = Thanks, those two Animagus forms are v popular, so I was hoping to go for something more original, I've also had an idea brewing for a little while about the other thing you said, but again is a tad overdone. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**When The Worst Is Coming**

**Chapter six**

Dark and Delusional 

"My what?" Harry asked confused.

"Your back look at it-," a shocked Sirius led Harry into the bathroom and slipped Harry's glasses on. Harry looked in the mirror at his back, and gasped.

On his back was a huge green dragon its tail curled around his arm, with the dark mark hovering above the dragon, the whole thing was moving in a swirl of colour, it must be magical. It was the type of tattoo you would have expected a death eater to have, not 'The Boy That Lived'. The dragon although beautifully drawn looked very evil and deadly.

"When did you get it done Harry?" Remus finally broke the silence.

"I, erm didn't," Harry said not very articulately.

"What do you mean, the dark mark and a giant dragon have been brandished onto your skin, using a large Wizarding needle, and you claim you did not have it done. What, did it just jump onto your back?" Sirius said hotly.

Harry could tell this did not look to good "listen guys, you trust me right?"

"Of course" They both replied.

"Then trust me when I say I have never seen this in my life before, I wish you would believe me, and may I remind you that the same dark mark in this tattoo is the same one which was hovering over Mum and Dad's house when I was one. They are dead because of what it stands for, why would I want it on any part of me?" Harry stated.

"Okay, so we know that you didn't put it there, so who did? Have you had any contact with anyone you don't know?"

"Well, I don't think- wait, maybe it happened that night I could not remember anything about-" Harry was cut off.

"I'm sorry, night you couldn't remember? Why didn't you tell someone about it– tell us about it?" Sirius exclaimed concerned.

"There was no need to worry you needlessly, it wasn't important" Harry retorted. 

"Everything is important, Harry can't you see that?" Sirius said more calmly.

"Yes but I don't want every thing to be important, I want everything to be normal" Harry was frustrated.

"This conversation is going to go around in circles, whatever it was that did that to you is gone now and since it seems to have left no lasting effect on you I feel it is safe to assume that it was just simply a Wizarding tattoo." Remus said pausing. "And if tattoos are as painful as people say they are, then I feel your forgiving mind may have just erased it, lets just leave it at that. But we must all be on our guard from now on."

Harry nodded trying hard to convince himself like (thankfully) the others, that someone put it on him and his mind edited it out, but a dark knowing part of his brain said You know it's the dark taking you.  "Shut up" Harry said loudly.

"Excuse me," Sirius said.

"Oh no, sorry I wasn't talking to you," Harry muttered.

"Then who were you talking to?" Sirius asked.

"Myself," He said in a far away voice.

"Are you okay Harry?" Sirius said worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah great," Harry said seeing the expression on his godfathers face.

"Look, do you want to give going out tonight a miss? You look a little tired." Remus asked receiving a nod off Sirius.

"Oh right, good idea," Harry said distractedly.

Harry went into his room and closed the door. He touched his back and flinched, 'damn, I need a drink.' He wouldn't even consider drinking the stuff the air hostess gave him, might be a good gift to give to Sirius…

Harry reached in his bag and found the last Butterbeer, 'What would I do with out you?' He asked himself and happily drank it.

That night Harry could not sleep, he felt like he had a blender in his stomach. Eventually though he fell into a restless sleep…

*******

"I hope you all took note, this is what will happen to you if you fail me," Voldemort said kicking the body on the floor in front of him. The body was of a male death eater; his face was covered in so much blood that it was unrecognisable. If his robes also had blood on them, the black colour of his robes did not allow any distinction.

The whole of the dark chamber went completely silent for a few minutes, before Voldemort finally spoke again. "Shadow, please step forwards; tell me of the news on the boy."

"Master," She bowed deeply to him, "The boy took the last instalment of the potion tonight, he is more than ready to fall."

"Indeed, and the rest shall fall without their precious Potter. But tell me has he shown any of the side effects yet?" Voldemort spat the name.

"Yes, the boy is strong I will not lie, yet he already has started to stray from the light. He is fighting the dark, yet it is consuming him, and the dark inside of him will cover its own tracks."

"How Shadow, do you propose the boy will take dark action, no doubt there is nothing dark within a ten mile radius knowing that incompetent fool Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed. 

"I have thought of that sir, and I will watch over him, and give him countless opportunities, and when he is ready he will be brought before you."

"Good, but that will not be for sometime, will it not?" Voldemort asked.

"No, although the dark may take him fast that does not mean he will not get better. But one of the wonderful things about my potion is that once better, a single drop of the potion, could make him worse than he was before hand, a wonderful potion really." She sounded almost tearful talking about her potion.

"Yes, that is good and I will wait. After all, I have waited fourteen years for my revenge; I can wait a little while longer to destroy the boy. I hear the potion might even make him destroy himself… that would be fun." Voldemort cackled slightly. "Now shadow fly, you must watch over the boy." Shadow, bowed once more to the dark lord. "Oh, and Shadow, make sure the boy gets the book. If you fail, you will wish you were dead by the time I finish with you," Voldemort sneered.  Shadow swallowed and nodded then transformed into a black raven and flew out.

*******__**

Harry sat up in bed and tried to make sense of his dream, what did it mean? His scar was burning.

Then all of a sudden, Sirius ran into his room, "Are you okay Harry?"

"Erm yeah, sorry did I shout?"

"Yes, but don't apologise it doesn't matter, as long as you are alright."

"I'm good." Harry said a contradiction in terms.

"Well," he said walking into the room "Do you wanna tell your old Godfather what it was all about? Was it another nightmare?"

Harry stomach lurched as he tried to explain the dream. All that came out of his mouth was, "No, please leave."

Sirius looked momentarily stunned, "Harry, if you need to talk-"

"Just go."

'What right did he have to come in here and demand what it was all about?' the thought drifted into his mind from an unknown source.

"But-" Sirius started

"LEAVE!" Harry cut him off, losing his temper.

Sirius then obeyed but shot a hurt look back over his shoulder as he closed the door. Harry tried to shout for him to come back, but when he tried all that came out of his mouth was a strangled cry.

Why oh why did he have to act like that? He was getting on really well with Sirius and now, he had pushed the only person who really understood him, who he felt he could talk to, what was left now? Would every person who tried to become close to Harry just get pushed away?

'And why shouldn't I push them away? I only get them killed anyway' another odd thought came into his mind, he knew once they started they would get worse, maybe they would never leave? These worried ran through Harry's troubled mind for hours.

This frustration did not leave Harry instead it grew. Then an odd sensation grew inside of Harry, he got up and performed a silencing charm on the room, then proceeded to trash the room. He got all the clothes out of his chest of draws then pushed it over.

Then Harry collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Once Harry was lying on the floor asleep the black raven then flew from its watching place at the window, where it had been failed to notice.

********__**

"Aww," Harry awoke to a pounding headache and something poking him in the side.

"Harry, wake up."

He opened his eyes to a horrible sight; the clothes were all over the room. The chest of draws was lying on its side and there was a large hole in the wall, to say it looked like a bomb had hit it would be an understatement.

Then perhaps most terrifying of all, Sirius sat there looking at Harry with a mixture of hurt and concern written across his face.

Suddenly all that happened last night hit him, his dream and his attitude towards his Godfather.

"Oh, Sirius I am so sorry, I was really out of line, I cannot believe how I acted towards you last night." To reinforce how sorry he was Harry waved his wand at the wall and sorry was painted all over it.

Sirius looked relived, "Its okay. The state of your room tells me you needed to be alone, not that you were angry at me."

"Yeah," Harry looked around his room "I think I owe you a couple of explanations."

"Yes, if you don't mind, why don't we go downstairs and you can tell me and Remus over breakfast."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius out of the room.

Once in the kitchen Harry explained that he got frustrated about his dream, all he told them about the dream was what he could remember, that the dark lord was going to try and get Harry using a death eater called Shadow, who neither of them knew. He said that he trashed his room because of his frustration towards the dream.

Sirius and Remus went way over board about the dream, saying how Harry was in great danger, but Harry took great joy in reminding them that he had always been 'in great danger'. He secretly thought he probably would be until the end of his miserable life, 'which lets face it will be soon' said an odd voice in the back of his head.

 "Stop it, you are driving me insane," Harry said angrily to the voice.

"Harry," Sirius shook him. "I hate to repeat myself, but who are you talking to?"

"Erm…myself," Harry said also repeating himself.

"Oh, so you are driving yourself insane?" Sirius probed.

"Just let it drop okay," Harry snapped.

Sirius didn't want a repeat of last night so he let it drop, as did Remus who had been informed of last night by Sirius, he also felt that Harry was behaving very oddly.

Remus then asked Harry and Sirius if they were going to get ready for their date soon. The rest of the day went quickly, Harry actually started to look forwards to meeting Simone, having someone his age to talk to. But when they knocked at the door, his stomach churned painfully.

He walked into the Dining room and gripped onto the side table, as he did so he felt a lever underneath the face of the table, he pulled it and he heard a click 'A secret draw' he thought.

Then he slid the draw out and gasped, sitting inside it was a gleaming dagger; Simone would never know what hit her…

A/N a bit longer than usual, hope you liked it, also before you all start asking the tattoo will probably go eventually, it can stay if you want it to though, oh and don't forget to review and put your Animagus suggestions in with it**. **I feel it is nice for the people who read it to have an input. 


	8. Black Magic

A/N I went away last weekend so I am running behind schedule, but never fear I shall catch up, but things may be a little slower than usual, sorry about that. Oh and the title does not refer to in any way the Cadbury's selection box, though if anyone has a spare box hanging around…*ahem* anyway, thanks as usual for the reviews, remember to put any ideas for Harry's Animagus form in your review. So you don't get too confused, The dark has a really good hold over Harry now, so unless stated pretty much everything Harry says and thinks is the potion only, not the real Harry!

Anyway to the reviews…

lelegurl9 = I'm pleased you like the way I write my story, enjoy

Tiger Lily = the potion has made part of Harry think he wants to kill her, you'll find out if he does in this chap, and no he will never be able to forgive himself if he does.

Ms. Issues() = Ah I thought the tattoo might catch everyone out! I don't like to be predictable! Turning Harry to the dark side is only a part in Voldies evil little plan, yeah the image (of the munching thing) creeped me out a tad too! Pleased you thought that was funny. I like the ideas for Harry's Animagus transformation; you have given me an idea…

Lil Lupin = Still confusing…well the chapter after this should straighten things out…or confuse you more, I have a feeling this chapter will also be confusing as well…*sigh* I should really try to stop myself from overcomplicating the story! Yes I agree Sirius will cart Harry off to St. Mungo's very soon if he's not careful! But things must get worse before they get better!

Esperanza = my long-suffering beta, thank you once again for putting up with me, especially this (rather rushed) week!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**When The Worst Is Coming**

Chapter seven 

**Black Magic**

Harry slipped the beautiful dagger into his jeans pocket and walked into the hallway where Clara and Simone were standing taking to Sirius and Remus.

"Before we go out would you like to have a drink?" Remus asked Sirius and Clara.

"It's up to you Clara," Sirius glanced at her and smiled.

"Okay why not? Simone dear you don't mind do you?" Clara asked her daughter, whilst flicking her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Of course not mother," Simone replied in a innocent voice.

Then Harry stepped out of the shadows quite suddenly, Clara looked startled for a moment. Simone did not however, she just smiled sweetly at him and extended her hand. Harry did not know what to do for a moment, then decided just to play along with it for now.

So he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Simone, I presume? I'm Potter, Harry Potter, but you may call me Harry," he said in a silky tone a odd mixture of Snape and a businessman.

**A/N** I know, strange combination.

Harry turned and went quickly through into the dining room before everyone else. He went to the side table and closed the secret draw which he got the dagger out of, he turned to see Clara standing there observing him an unreadable expression on her face. She smiled warmly at him, before standing aside to let the others past.

Harry was not sure how long Clara had been standing there, but he reasoned there was nothing really significant to see, just him closing a draw.

After that, the next hour went quite pleasantly. They all sat and had coffee together, Clara and Simone seemed really lovely people. It turned out that Clara's grandfather was Chinese and he set up a restaurant on this island so when he past away he gave the restaurant to Clara's mother, and now Clara was getting paid by her mother to be a delivery girl. Simone sometimes went with her.

Harry was surprised to find that the whole island was English speaking, Spanish was a close second language, but Harry thought that Clara looked more Spanish than Chinese, but that might have more to do with the climate.

Harry kept flashing reassuring smiles to Simone to mislead her, to make her think she could trust him. Something in the back of his mind was struggling against this plan he was forming in his mind, but that part of him was getting weaker, and this new side of him was getting stronger, feeding off the inner pain.

Harry couldn't help but like Simone, and almost felt sad that he would have to do this but he knew that he must destroy this Muggle girl, he had to fight really hard to suppress his other self, who was getting particularly upset at this last thought.

'You won't get rid of me that easily' he thought back to his struggling self.

Once they had drank their respective drinks Clara and Simon decided that they should go. (They were having a meal at a local restaurant)

Remus said he was going to be up in his room if Harry or Simone needed anything.

As everyone was leaving they were still smiling at each other but as soon as the front door slammed shut Harry dropped his friendly smile. "Shut the living room door," he snapped at her. As she got up he walked up behind her and grabbed the dagger from his back pocket. He then, made to stab her in the back, yet his other side kept saying silly things like – 'don't do this, you don't really want to.'

She turned suddenly, a creepy smile on her face. "Well, well the famous Harry Potter, committing attempted murder, that's a turnout for the books! Fine you can kill me but you will be imprisoned for it. Why not put those 'skills' into something worthwhile?"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, all this time sitting at the table he thought she was a sweet pretty young girl, but the look in her eyes now told another story, not unlike himself.

"Do you not think I would be doing something worthwhile if I had a plan and access to the right spells?" Harry snapped back at her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Mum has lots of books that could help us, I even brought one with me tonight, in the hope that I could try some nasty ones out on you, had you turned out to _Good,_" she spat the word

"Your mum has spell books! I thought you and your mum were Muggles?" Harry said astounded.

"Don't be so naïve, I thought you were supposed to be clever, we are both witches, mum is a good witch, but she has lots of dark arts books because she is an unspeakable, at the moment she is trying to find out all the curses which can be used against the Aurors, that's all she can tell me." Simone seemed to really like her mum when she was with her in the evening, but now as she talked about her she seemed to detest her.

"Oh, so are you good at making up plans? Because a good plan and some of those books could be very useful, maybe I won't have to kill you after all," Harry said eyeing Simone suspiciously.

She stared at him, "Yes I am renowned for my excellent plans. Combine that with your, 'Magical skills', we have quite a team. She glanced at Harry who was balancing the dagger point on the end of a finger, he had a slightly manic look in his eyes.

He grinned at her, and grabbed the balancing dagger from above his finger. Using the spare hand, "Agreed, let's look at that book, you can tell me how each curse works and I'll have a go at it…"

********

(A few hours later)

"Try again that was useless."

"Infalmiato," Harry muttered angrily. Suddenly the four walls of the living room had orange flames licking at their corners. 

"Yes," Simone exclaimed a creepy smile on her pretty Elvin looking face. "That was really advanced, probably the most complicated in this book, she turned it over 'Basic dark curses'," her face fell. "Basic, well then I'll just have to get more books, I may have to ask mum for some more, I'll just tell her that I need it for research." She looked happy again.

"Alright, if you can manage to drop some off some books for me say tomorrow?" She nodded, "And I will practice in my spare time, you know when 'dumb and dumber' are not looking over my shoulder." Harry said picking up the book and shrinking it to put it in his pocket.

She smiled wickedly, "Yes those two seem terrible, I bet you really hate them."

Harry felt something in the back of his mind suddenly fighting harder, but it wasn't enough, he was stronger. "Yes more than you could know."

He felt his suppressed side getting angry at this comment, but he did not care.

She then looked at her watch, "Damn, it's midnight mum and Sirius will be back soon."

"Oh, before you go tell me why did you and your mum say that you were Muggles?"

"Alright, well mum really likes Sirius. She knows he's innocent, but she thought it would be too hard to explain. Plus her job as an unspeakable means she is supposed to be acting as an Muggle on this island."

"So does that mean she was lying about the Chinese business?" Harry asked.

"No, but she does not do delivery's that often, she is usually at the ministry. I end up doing most of it, but when she saw who the order was from she demanded to come here. I only agreed to come here tonight to possibly kill you."

"Nice," Harry smirked.

"Well you would have done the same, anyway she knew of Sirius' innocence because of her being a close friend of someone at work who told her."

"That makes sense, who was it?"

"Dunno, she didn't say, any way I have a question for you."

"Fine, but be quick, they'll be home soon."

"Right, well how can you do magic here? I can because there is no government here on this island, so although I would be in trouble with the Spanish ministry if I cast an illegal curse, there are no rules about underage magic."

"Black and Lupin told me when I got here that the whole island has been put under protective wards because I'm here to help stop any one from getting to me from outside the island. This means that any kind of spell can be cast and it will not be registered at all. I can cast dark spells in the same house as the Wolf and not be caught."

"So that is same across the island?" 

"Yeah."

"Great think of all the terrible things we can do!" she said excitedly.

As Harry was agreeing with her she reminded him she had to go and just. As he was kissing her goodbye, Sirius came in the room.

"Oh, sorry," he said and quickly left the room.

"I'll kill him for this" Harry muttered

"No," Simone said, "we will be found out for sure then. We must bide our time, and in the mean time we act good."

"Fine," he muttered not really caring.

The two walked back into the hallway Harry said goodbye to Simone and Clara, he turned back round to see Sirius grinning at him, "See I told you that you'd have a great time with her."

"Whatever," Harry said feeling annoyed just looking at his happy face.

He pushed past them and walked up to his bedroom once there he muttered, "_Infalmiato._" Once again four orange flames leapt up from each of the four corners, suddenly Sirius burst through the door. Harry waved his hand dismissively just as he entered and the flames were gone.

"What's the matter Harry?" Harry's Godfather asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired," Harry replied silkily.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked again.

"Positive," he noticed Remus standing behind him also looking worried.

"Fine, if you want to be alone," Remus said having to nearly drag Sirius out of the room.

Once they had gone Harry once again waved his wand muttering, "_Infalmiato_" and the fires leapt up. "I will kill you both, one way or another, mark my words, I will," Harry whispered, ignoring the inner struggle against it.

**A/N** Please review! And don't forget to add the usual Animagus ideas (okay I know I ask every week, but I am curious to your original suggestions!)


	9. Fiery Symptoms

**A/N** the story in writing is still a tad behind sorry for that, it getting there though! I'm hoping that in half term (this coming week) I can update twice in one week, but don't hold your breath! I made a mistake on the last chapter, I wrote chapter seven, instead of chapter eight - oops! Because of FFN being down this weekend, I thought I would put this short chapter up after the weekend to stop any problems. Sorry this is so short, it couldn't be helped.

Finally the reviews…

0 = No I can reveal Simone is not the girl from the dream, good guess though! Yeah he'll be in loads of trouble if he does kill anyone.

FlyingGoat = Yes Sirius is my fav character as well, I wish I could write more of him at the mo but it wouldn't fit quite right, but rest assured I will write loads on him later, if he's still alive that is. Yes I thought it was a different twist, evil Harry he's always so good in the cannon…

Esperanza = I like the ideas…thanks for the help I now have a few ideas.

Lil Lupin = Finally they will get an idea in this chapter!

Amber = Thank you, hope you enjoy this chap

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**When The Worst Is Coming**

**Chapter nine******

**Fiery Symptoms **

(Remus and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen just after Sirius' date and Harry's weird reaction in the hallway; they are worried about Harry and think he is acting strangely)

"We have to find out what is wrong, Moony," Sirius said, sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, fiddling with a piece of parchment.

Remus sighed, "I agree, but how?"

"We could go and have a quick look in his room. I mean I know he would be upset if he found out, but there is obviously something seriously wrong with him. If we don't sort it out soon, then goodness knows what will happen." Sirius worried.

"Yes, but he could not be in his room when we look in there, for obvious reasons. And the fact remains, that he has only been here a few days and he has not even left the house yet."

"I know, but he will have to leave the house sooner or later."

"Yeah, but another problem we have is that we don't know what is wrong with him. He is acting like anyone but Harry; he is normal one minute, and weird the next."

"Okay, so don't loose that train of thought, I am going to write a letter to Albus and ask him to ask Madam Pomfrey what it could be. I'm afraid I need a list of symptoms-"

"Well, he changes quickly from normal to brooding; in fact he seems to be just brooding all the time now."

"Lets just have the symptoms of when he is 'brooding' for now, that seems the most cause for concern." Sirius picked up a quill and dipped it in an ink well and started writing. 

"All right then," Remus started on the list of symptoms.

"He's snappy and short when talking to us,

Has a glazed look in his eyes,

Jumpy,

Forgetful,

Oh…don't forget talks to him self!

…Is creepy a symptom?" Remus asked.

 "Dunno I'll put it down any way," Sirius scribbled on the parchment.

"Man," Sirius said glancing down at the list, "I never realised just how bad Harry's gotten. I really miss the old Harry; I really hope it is nothing bad. I don't know what I would do if…nether mind," He snapped out of his ravine and rolled the parchment up and tied the letter to Remus' Owl. He watched it fly off with a sad expression on his, as if a lot depended on its reply.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Umm," Sirius mumbled still looking out of the window

Remus did not really feel convinced by this but was distracted from inquiring any further. "Hey, Sirius do you smell that?" 

"Huh," Sirius' head snapped up "Smell what?"

"Smoke."

"Smoke," Sirius repeated, their eyes locked for a moment. 

"Harry," they both said the same thing at the same time

 They both leapt up and ran towards the stairs.

"I really hope Madam Pomfrey can fix him." Sirius muttered to himself as he jogged up the stairs.

*******

"I can't fix this," Madam Pomfrey whispered glancing at the list of symptoms Dumbledore wrote from the alarming letter he just received, instantly from Remus' lightning quick Owl which Dumbledore himself lent him in case of an emergency. 

"Ah, may I ask why?" Dumbledore asked looking slightly weary, and taking the letter back off the nurse.

"Well for a start I have no idea this is, aside from the fact that it is probably the work of a potion, and a dark one at that."

"So is there nothing you can do."

"Once we know what type of potion he has ingested, then I might be able to do something, depending of course on whether the potion is curable or…not." Madam Pomfrey said reluctantly. "Though I cannot help much, I believe if Severus could find out what he has been infected with, also it's effects, then I could work my magic on him."

"Severus? Well I suppose it is worth a try…though from Si- Remus' letter I feel that Mr. Potter may be somewhat reluctant to be cured." Dumbledore had not yet told Madam Pomfrey of Sirius' innocence, though he planned to make a formal announcement to all of the staff soon.

*******

"You expect me to help Potter?" Snape said coldly.

"It would be useful, yes," Dumbledore said.

"You are sure that he is in fact ill not just…rebelling or he might just be making it up to get some extra attention."

"I think he has enough unwanted attention as it is, and the symptoms are too strong to be an act of teenage rebellion." 

"Perhaps," Snape looked for the first time at the list of symptoms. "This does look like a potion but I really have better things to do than fixing Potter and giving him a lesson on why one should not ingest potions."

"If you where to do this then all you would have to do for now would be to take a blood sample. Then take it back here to find out what it is," Dumbledore explained. 

"Pathetic, the boy has barely been out of school five minutes and already he has got himself into trouble," Snape smirked.

"Shall I take it as a yes then?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

Snape just glared at him.  

"Should I forewarn them then?" Dumbledore asked Snape feeling slightly worried at how everyone might react to the potion teacher's sudden presence.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, "No I would prefer to make an unexpected entrance."

"Please try not to terrify the boy Severus."

"A little fear never did anyone any harm."

*********

Sirius and Remus entered Harry's room after unlocking the door to have flames blasted at them, and to find the whole room filled with smoke and flames licking the four walls. For a moment they both stood there coughing, before Remus quickly closed the door.

"What the hell did you do that for? Harry is in there," Sirius snapped.

"I know but I want to do it alone, werewolves are stronger and heal faster than humans, I want you to stay here."

"What? You know I could never do that."

"Sirius you are wasting precious seconds. Let me do this I have to, you must stay here and call madam Pomfrey! Go!" Sirius reluctantly turned and ran downstairs.

Remus took a deep breath and braced himself for the flames, he pulled his robes up over his head for protection and quickly performed a flame proof charm, then he quickly turned the knob and did not open the door too widely as he entered, so that the flames would not spread to the rest of the house. When he entered he coughed for a moment, then tried to extinguish the fire with a few spells, but nothing worked, so he tried to search the searing hot flame filled room for the boy, but he found the heat was so unbearable he could barely move.

Remus began to shout, between coughs "Harry…Harry…are you okay? Harry…please answer me," but Remus received no answer.

**A/N** I know cruel ending sorry, I feel lots of reviews could stop me from killing off two main characters though…J 


	10. Creatures of the forest

A/N just an announcement to say that I have put the prologue of an original fic up on FictionPress.net it is under my username, if that doesn't work then it is called Amnesia, it is about a girl who wakes up with no idea who she is _surprisingly!_  It is in no way connected with this story or the HP universe, but I quite like it. Due to that fact I might not always update exactly once a week but I'll try my best. Is this chapter late or early? I dunno but here it is anyway…

katie() = I'm glad you like the story too much for me to kill any of the characters off, unfortunately they never seem to get a break in my story! Your summery was about right of the story at the moment, but everything could change….Okay I just scared myself!__

Lil Lupin = glad you liked this chapter, enjoy

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**When The Worst Is Coming**

**Chapter Ten******

**Creatures of the forest******

Harry felt like a visitor in a stranger's body.  He could feel every touch, smell every scent, hear every sound, and yet had now lost control of his actions. He had been slowly for ages, but he could always think of a excuse, like 'its because I am tired, that's why I acted like that.' But he now could not escape it, 'someone or something has control of my body.'  Harry thought bitterly as he watched himself setting his room alight, he had stopped trying to fight it, he could not. 

No matter how hard he tried to stop it he was stuck. Stuck in the body of someone evil, no wait it's the other way around, they were stuck in his body, the person was evil. 'I'm not evil,' he frantically thought.

Harry hated having to watch the fake 'Harry' mess his life up, it was already pretty messed up and he wished he didn't have to get to know his godfather and friend like this. 'They probably hate me,' he couldn't help thinking.

'Yes they do hate you, and I'm planning on keeping it like that,' the nasty voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Who are you?' Harry thought back for not the first time. Slightly disturbed that the creature could hear his thoughts, well only the ones he let him hear.

'Now that would just defeat the point wouldn't it?' the voice thought back.

'What point? Do you have a plan?' Harry thought frantically.

'Yes, if you call being an evil bastard a plan.'

 'So basically your plan is to mess up my life as much as possible.'

'Ummm, you are right that's not enough. How about I kill everyone close to you as well?'

'No, you wouldn't.'

'Just try to stop me.'

Harry couldn't and he knew it. He just watched on in horror as Harry once again set the room alight but after doing this he whispered several anti extinguishing spells.

'The mutt and the wolf will be dead by day break,' the evil Harry thought. 

'No, you can't kill them, anyway we'll die with them.'

'Ah, a minor set back in my plan, but we can escape through the window and then you can watch your beloved 'friends' burn to the ground.'

Harry couldn't help but think that whoever or whatever this evil person was they couldn't be the sharpest knife in the draw to not realize that they would also die if they did not hurry and get out now.  He could feel the smoke rising up inside his lungs, he wanted to shout out a warning to Sirius and Remus, but of course his mouth would not obey.

Harry walked to the window ignoring the heat of the flames creeping up next to him; he tried pushing metal lock in on the window to open it.

He pulled his hand away quickly, the metal was quite hot. As he jumped back massaging his hand he realised he had dropped his wand.

'Shit,' his evil side exclaimed. He wasn't sure if it was because of his lack of wand or the burning in his hand.

Harry then scrambled on the floor searching for his lost wand, but he could not see it anywhere. Meanwhile the smoke from the nearby fire was clouding his view, and he started to chough.

Harry covered his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket and continued searching. The real Harry thought, 'why are you doing this you-we can do enough Wandless magic to be okay for a while without it.'

'You fool I locked the window.'

'So, why don't you unlock it with Wandless magic?'

'Because I locked the window using dark magic!'

'Oh shit, please tell me you didn't lock my bedroom door with it.'

'No, _Potter_ I only locked it with a simple spell,' he coughed harder.

'Firstly I'd like to remind you that you are _Potter_ as well, and secondly we still have no wand to open the door with.'

'Even if I had a wand, I couldn't open the door the flames are too fierce there,' the heat was starting to make them feel light-headed.

'We are so screwed,' the real Harry's tone was bitter.

'That's not all,' the evil Harry started to choke but continued regardless, wanting to enjoy _Potter's_ reaction. 'I locked every exit in this house, including the windows, with dark magic.'

At this point Harry sunk to his knees coughing and choking and slowly fell into darkness. 

The flames licked around his unconscious form and the smoke thickened.

*******

Remus and Sirius opened the door shortly after this. Upon seeing the intensity of the flames, Remus closed the door deciding that it would be silly for irrational Sirius to try to help saving Harry from all the flames. No it would be better if he went alone Remus decided. He was more level headed than Sirius and also because he was a Werewolf, he should heal faster should he get burnt. He felt bad putting his friend in this position, but he knew it was for the best, plus he might need Madam Pomfrey. *Remus shivered* who knows what state Harry could be in, he shook these worrying thoughts off as he re-entered the room, bracing himself for the pain as he pulled his tattered robes up to cover his mouth as the smoke hit him hard.

Remus called out for Harry yet he got no answer, all the extinguishing charms failed. 'So the fire must have been tampered with,' Remus thought as he coughed from the thick smoke entering his lungs.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Remus, he finally found Harry, and he almost wished he hadn't.

********

Sirius felt awful when he left Remus to face that fire filled room, anything could happen to him in there. I mean sure he's a werewolf but that doesn't make him indestructible, this thought almost made Sirius turn back around. But he knew that Remus would just tell him that he would hinder him finding Harry, and Sirius would do anything at all if it meant Harry would be okay. So he kept running down the hallway until he reached his room. He threw the door open ran over to the fireplace, threw some powder in the fireplace, and muttered Dumbledore's Office.

Then all of a sudden the old headmasters face appeared in the fireplace, he stared for a moment at Sirius' pale face before asking.

"What happened, is it Harry?"

Sirius couldn't bring himself to answer, so he just nodded.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, I will Apparate as close as possible then run to the house."

"Albus, bring Madam Pomfrey as well."

"Of course, and Severus I think."

Sirius might have pondered about Snape coming along had he been less worried, instead he ran back out of the room and towards Harry's room. 

A/N Okay I know I technically did not move the plot along much in this chapter, but I felt it needed more background information, hope it wasn't too confusing, Please Review, (I was only joking when I said I would kill off two characters if you didn't!!!) 

Oh, and please read and review the prologue of Amnesia on FictionPress.net. Here it is 


	11. When the going gets tough, the tough get...

A/N I am truly sorry, for being such a hypocrite, I always criticise people who don't update, and put fics on 'Hiatus' I know I have been gone a long time but, I am refusing to leave this story or to put it on hiatus. However I have exams at the moment so I am not quite sure how often I will update, but they are over by June 17th so after that I expect to get back into updating once a week, also I must say that my computer broke, and it took a while to fix so I really could not update, anyway for now I will try my best to update as much as possible! A big sorry to my beta, but I really wanted to put this up and I just couldn't wait for your reply. Anyway, reviews…

an angels reflection: hope you enjoy this as this chapter as much as the last, and does not disappoint you.

Lil Lupin: thank you my most loyal reviewer, hope you stick around for the rest!

Starlette: glad you enjoy my story, always good to hear. I'll try to update more often!!!

**When The Worst Is Coming**

**Chapter eleven**

**When the going gets tough, the tough runs away**

"Will he be okay?" Sirius asked sick with worry.

"Be patient, Black," Snape snapped. They all were gathered around Harry, who was unconscious and looked in pretty bad shape, he had some serious burns, and had inhaled lots of smoke.

Madam Pomfrey was bent over Harry's form muttering spells, and flicking her wand.

"How do you feel now Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Much better thanks, I just hope Harry will be, what happened? I mean why…" Remus trailed off.

"There are many explanations, I'm afraid Remus, now that the fire has been extinguished I feel it would be good to take a look around in his room and find out," Dumbledore looked at Snape, who nodded, and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes Snape stepped into the room an odd expression on his face, holding a strange looking charred old book. Dumbledore looked at it and gasped, "surely, it can't be?" he said.

"It is," was Snape's answer.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"A book full of dark curses," Snape's words hung in the air for a few seconds.

The silence was broken by the, sound of Harry awakening.

Every stared at Harry as he coughed, "What h-happened?" Harry said coughing.

"Harry," Sirius said softly, "why do you have a book of the dark arts in your room?"

Harry's eyes went wide as they rested on the book Snape had in his hands, Harry stood shakily then backed up to the wall "Mr Potter you need rest you have not recovered," Madam Pomfrey said. 

"Yeah, come on Harry, don't do this," Sirius said stepping towards Harry. 

"I wouldn't touch me if I was you," Harry said in a dangerously low voice.

"Come on Harry," Remus said.

"Stay a-away," Harry said between coughs.

 Harry then concentrated all of his new found dark powers and disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

Harry left behind was some very concerned looking adults, "How long has Potter been like this?" Snape said coldly to a shocked Sirius.

"Umm, god I don't know, he has been weird for a while, now but how on earth did he just app-"

"You fool the boy is clearly under the influence of a strong dark poison. It's a good job I remembered to take a blood sample, shame I was looking forwards to scaring the evil child." Snape interrupted.

Sirius looked like he wanted to punch Snape. 

"That's enough you two. We must all work together if we want to find out what he has been poisoned with, and how to cure it," Dumbledore said in a voice of authority.

"How am I supposed to know? I would never poison him; it was probably one of those stupid Muggles," Sirius snapped.

"Calm down Sirius, no one suspects you did, but you do have a point about the Dursleys, was there anything Harry ate or drunk often which he has had since being there?" Dumbledore asked Remus and Sirius.

Sirius hadn't a clue; he looked at Remus and found that he also had no idea. 'God we haven't really looked after him have we?' he thought. After realising this he vowed to himself that he would try to spend more time with him.

Sirius couldn't help but feel like a complete failure, and there was no way to tell what that poison was doing to him, he felt sick just thinking about it, 'please be okay Harry' he hoped to himself, though he couldn't help but feel that it was in vain, he pushed these horrible thoughts to the side, trying to concentrate on being positive.

"That's it, I'm going after him," Sirius said suddenly.

"It's a bad idea, you saw what mood he was in, he would probably curse you into next week," Remus said.

"I agree, it is not wise just at the moment," Dumbledore stepped in looking at Sirius.

"But I can't just sit around doing nothing while he is out there, he is ill and crazy right now, I have to do something."

"I know but be patient, give it an hour at least I feel it would do more harm than good while he is so mad," Dumbledore tried to reason with Sirius.

Madam Pomfrey then stepped in. "But he is unwell in many ways, I have healed his burns, but his lungs can't take much, not to mention that dreadful poison," 

"Oh, god," Sirius put his head in his hands.

"The headmaster is right the Boy will survive, and anyway by trying to save him now you will probably end up damaging him more. All who want that to happen say so now……good," Severus said as he re-entered the room, no one had noticed him leave, Severus then showed everyone the box of empty bottles of Butterbeer from Hagrid.

"I found this, in his room after using a good cleaning spell to get rid of the black…it's a shame cleaning spells don't get rid of Sirius Black," he said looking pointedly at Sirius.

Sirius growled at him then said "it's a shame cleaning spells bounce off your hair."

"Why you think this contains the poison?" Madam Pomfrey asked stopping an argument from breaking out again.

"Because I know for a fact that Hagrid has something horrible to give Harry for his birthday, he left for 'His trip' early just so he can be back in time to give it to him, unfortunately I had the misfortune to have sedate the beast for him."

"What is it?" Sirius said from where he was pacing.

"That, is something I will enjoy keeping to myself," Snape said cruelly.

Sirius was too concerned for Harry's illness to bother retorting.

"We had better get back to Hogwarts, so Severus here can start seeing if he can deciphering what the poison is, and doing some tests on Harry's blood. Severus do you think you can manage on the little left in those bottles?" Dumbledore asked

"Do I have any choice?" Snape replied. Everyone ignored the fact that Snape was being quite rude for Harry's sake they needed him.

"When he is back, please get me," Madam Pomfrey said to Remus who was a bit calmer than Sirius.

"I will Poppy, thank you," Remus replied 

Just before everyone left Sirius asked Dumbledore if now he could go and find his Godson. Dumbledore thought for a second.

"Yes, but please be calm, he will be completely unreasonable and irrational, do not loose your temper if you do he could severely hurt either you or himself. Those powers of his are not to be messed with, I would take Remus to be on the safe side."

"Okay, thank you," Sirius said meaning it.

"Good luck, tell me once he is back safely," Dumbledore said before leaving

Once they had gone Sirius turned to Remus "I'm going after Harry, don't follow me."

 "No wait, what about what you said to Dumbledore? I need to come with you."

"Screw what I said to Dumbledore, you still need to recover from the fire, I'll be fine, you stay here in case he comes back."

"No way, I feel fine, and you know as well as I do he wont come back tonight, plus there is nothing you can do about it being as your current wand is one Dumbledore got for you, your magic won't be as strong as mine," Remus smiled knowing Sirius had no choice.

"Okay, fine you made your point, wait do you really think we will need to use magic against him?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I am not entirely sure, but the way he was earlier…I wouldn't put it past him…," Remus trailed off at the expression on Sirius' face

"Look Harry's going to be fine, even slimy Snape reluctantly admitted he was a survivor."

"God Remus I really, really hope you are right."

"Me too." Sirius said as they left the house in search of his Godson.

A/N sorry it wasn't really long but **PLEASE review**, let me know what you think, Thank you!


	12. The Deaths

A/N I am desperately trying to put as many chapters up as possible to make up for the time I have been away!

ADJ = good, always great to hear from new reviewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (oops I keep forgetting to put this in!)

**When The Worst Is Coming**

Chapter Twelve 

**The Deaths******

Harry walked briskly along the beach trying to block out the real Harry's voice, which was echoing around his head annoyingly.

"I can't believe you just did that, of all the stupid things to do…they will think I am dark now…you just can't take me over and change me into some dark wizard you kno-"

"I just did," the fake Harry responded coolly.

"Well, just you wait till my Godfather come after you, which he will, he'll kill you."

"Don't you mean us?" fake Harry replied as he slipped his shirt off despite the cool breeze, now everyone knew he was evil he might as well show off the tattoo he got to symbolise it, after all the fake Harry had gone through a lot just to get it done.

"Shit, well then we're both dead, and I suppose that makes you happy."

"Yes it does mildly amuse me I must say, most of all is that if you die then I will not, I will just return to my real body."

"This just gets better and better look, there is no way I am going to make it now, you might as well tell me who you are."

"You must be even more naïve than even Dumbledore believes you to be if you really expected me to answer that question." The fake Harry snapped back.

The real Harry didn't even bother to ask where they were going, after his last retort he felt sure he would not get any answers out of the evil being which was in full control of his body.

Once Harry got near to the centre of town, people would pass him by and say things like "hello" or "good day" Harry growled at the first person to do this, but quickly got tired of how happy they seemed to be so he resorted to shouting things like "Get lost ugly." Or "I'll break your neck if you glance back at me." 

He noticed many of them staring at the tattoo on his back, when they did this he would start laughing in a sinister manner, the real Harry found this very disturbing.

After around ten minutes of walking they arrived outside Clara, Simone's mothers house, he knew it was this because of the description Simone had given to Harry.

After knocking on the door Clara answered.

Clara smiled upon seeing Harry her eyes sparkling, "Harry dear, you really do not look very well, are you okay?" Harry noticed that Clara's expression did not quite match her words.

"Yes, I am quite tired that's all," fake Harry lied easily.

"Oh dear, well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, in fact I insist," She replied flicking her long black hair over a shoulder in a persuasive manner.

"Thank you Clara,"

"Sure now come in, Simone's room is the first on the right, oh and Harry…"

"Yes," he said turning around

"What an interesting tattoo," Clara smiled glancing at his back whilst closing the door.

Harry didn't even answer he just turned towards Simone's room a Malfoyish smirk on his face.

********

As soon as Harry had entered Simone's room Clara Apparated to her master's lair, once there she pointed her wand at herself and then her Muggle clothing turned into death eater robes, she then walked through a large archway into the main chamber where a death eater guarded a huge door.

"What do you want?" the death eater sneered

"I wish to speak to our master," Clara said calmly

"Unfortunately, he does not want to talk to anyone at the moment, you will have to wait."__

"Ha, and since when did I listen to scum like you?" Clara said as she pulled a dagger out of her pocket then stabbed it hard into the death eaters stomach, she smiled as he recoiled in pain, and watched him fall to the floor in agony, blood spilling onto the dusty floor.

Clara then pocketed the dripping dagger and with surprising ease pushed open the large door. 

"Shadow," Voldemort stated as he spotted her closing the large door behind her. 

"My lord," Clara bowed before the dark wizard. "I have some good news."

"Continue."

"Potter is currently at my house."

Voldemort smiled in a sinister way at this revolution.  "Watch him, and when he tries to leave, then you can capture him and take him to me. I would like a word with the boy," Voldemort hissed.

"As you wish my lord."

Clara then changed into her Animagus form, a black raven and flew out of the chamber.

********

Harry and Simone spent the rest of the day going through nearly every dark spell in the library which was full with all of Clara's books, the two seemed oblivious to the fact that a large black raven was watching The-boy-that-lived from a palm tree just outside the window, waiting till he wanted to leave.

Unfortunately she got sick of waiting, so she decided to fly back to her master and ask if she could take him early to him.

This turned out to be a big mistake for Clara, because by the time she had returned, Harry had gone. The dark lord was_not_going to be happy.

********

Harry walked and walked not really sure where he was going, which irritated the hell out of the real Harry, he was desperate to go and see his Godfather and Remus and apologise for the way the fake Harry had talked to them, but alas he had now lost hope of ever being in control of his body again, he just hoped that the fake Harry wouldn't do anything stupid in his name.

He realised later he had just Jinxed himself thinking that.

As Harry walked along a group of three teenagers walked past him and he heard one of them shout back "Nice tattoo _goth_ boy."

Harry swirled around on one heel and growled back "What did you say?"

"Don't do this," the real Harry said to fake Harry, he was completely ignored.

The boy turned around "Sorry are you too stupid to understand? I said nice tattoo _goth_ boy, what are you going to do about it?" His friends laughed.

Harry did not reply but instead he summoned as much dark magic as he could. This was something he was practicing whilst at Simones house. The real Harry felt the magic build within him, he willed it to stop, he shouted as loud as he could, but no one ever heard.

"Ha, I didn't think so," The boy said as he and his friends started to turn around.

But unfortunately the fake Harry would not stand for that, not at all.

All of a sudden the was a large explosion of light, so bright it was enough to blind any ordinary person, the real Harry felt the rush of energy leave him leaving behind exhaustion, he fell into another coughing fit. Once he had stopped he looked up to find the three boys lying motionless on the beach, a cloud of sand was still hanging around them.

This pushed the real Harry to his limits and he finally managed to break free of the potions restraints held on him, he was momentarily free, he stumbled forwards he had almost forgotten how to move. First of all he ran to the boys and he felt their pulses, Harry was shaking all over, preying they weren't gone.

But alas all three boys were dead.

"Oh god no," he said trembling as single tear fell down his cheek.

Then he felt the potion come back, so powerful it nearly knocked him off his feet, all of a sudden he was not in control anymore and the real Harry was suppressed once again.

"How the hell did you do that, potter?" the fake Harry now in charge snapped.

The real Harry ignored the question, instead he just stated. "You killed them."

"So, they had it coming, anyway you did it."

"What? No you did it."

"Well yes I know that and you know that, but the ministry won't, no one will believe that. Harry potter you are evil because I am evil and I can make you do whatever I please."

Then all of a sudden the world went black; Harry thought he heard the stunning spell muttered as he fell to the ground, engulfed in darkness.

A/N I really want to know what you all think will happen next, also who do you think is the person in control of Harry's body? Review…


	13. Warning Signs

A/N Next week I doubt I will be able to post much if at all because of the fact I have an exam every working day! But I shall try for the weekend. So please keep checking you never know when I might have a chance to update, anyway Reviews…

HPIceAngel = Umm Draco Malfoy, I really should tell you weather you are right or not, but then that would spoil my fun mwhahaha! XD sorry!

hpfan = Really pleased you like my fic…as a writer I get worried no one likes it :( yes Malfoy seems to be a popular choice, hummmm you will see, maybe in the next chapter, *cough or the one after cough*

an angels reflection = *Grins* hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**When The Worst Is Coming.**

Chapter thirteen. 

**Warning signs.**

Severus had been working on the potion left in the Butterbeer, bottles and was shocked to find a very dark potion was in there, if the boy had drunk the lot, then…goodness knows what state his body would be in. 

Snape, then picked up the boys blood, still in the syringe and stared at it for a few moments, shocked he hadn't noticed.

Potter's blood was black, he nearly dropped the syringe, how on earth hadn't he noticed while at the house, but then again a lot had been going on, he never thought to check what colour the blood was.

After getting over the shock of the ghastly colour of it, Snape then went on to run a series of tests on the blood. After an hour or so he waved his wand at the experiments set up, and a scroll appeared on the work surface, he unrolled it and looked at the results, he blinked and closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and checking the results again, no he wasn't imagining it.

He almost felt bad, all these years of torturing the boy when he had this fate, he better show the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey.

***************

Sirius had been looking for his Godson for a whole day already and to no avail, but almost religiously he kept going, only one thought on his mind, 'Harry' he was the only thing which kept him sane in Azkaban and he wasn't going to loose him to any potion, not now, not ever.

Remus was also very concerned for Harry, but also starting to get a bit worried about Sirius, as they walked along the beach Sirius' tail was standing straight up not moving, also for the last few hours he had whined non-stop.

Sirius had to stay in dog form in case anyone walked past which they did, just as a rather frightened old couple walked past Remus heard them say.

"He was so rude, I just said 'good day' and he shouted at me, not to mention that hideous tattoo on his back, I mean what was it?"

Remus turned back to the couple, "Hello, sorry I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, erm this boy, what did he look like?"

"Oh that's alright, he was very…gothic looking he had messy black hair and I think he had glasses, and he had this horrible tattoo on his back."

"Right, that's him," he grinned at Padfoot "Where was he?"

"Oh, I saw him a few minutes ago, he was headed in that direction," she pointed to a spot in the distance which they were already headed to.

"That's great than-," but Remus was interrupted by a large explosion of light, which threw them all to the ground, as they all got up he saw sand rising up from the direction the woman had just pointed to.

Immediately Remus and Padfoot ran as fast as they could towards where the explosion had been.

As soon as Remus was in sight of Harry he shot a stunning spell at him, he stopped at before him and looked around "Uh oh, are they dead Snuffles?" Remus asked.

"The dog which had been sniffing around Harry turned and did the same for the boys before turning and giving an unmistakeable nod."

"Oh God, I am sure there is a good reason, we'll have to deal with them later, first lets get Harry to Hogwarts."

***********

Dumbledore stared at the scroll the potions master had just given him, he paled "Ah, so the prospects don't look too good do they?"

"No, I think that would be a fair assumption"

Dumbledore looked weary, "Has Poppy seen this?

"No, I think we should go there now then"

When they reached the hospital wing Poppy was equally shocked, "his blood is black! How is that even possible?"

"I don't think anyone could recover from this, I honestly have never seen a potion like this before, never, this_will_kill him," she said in a morbid tone.

"I say we go ahead with it, the Harry we all know would want to be good or nothing, he wouldn't want to stay the way he is at the moment." Dumbledore said.

"Well then, we might as well condemn him to nothing, because that is what this treatment to rid him of the potion will do, it will turn him into a nothing. No it won't even leave him like that. It will either kill him or worse turn him into someone who has had a Dementor suck out his soul. I would rather die than that." Madam Pomfrey ranted about her almost permanent patient.

"Please Poppy calm down. We shall not even be the ones to decide, the decision shall be made from the man who was put in charge of the boy, it is Sirius' decision," Dumbledore stated as a deathly silence fell over them all.

The silence was broken by Sirius black storming into the Hospital wing shouting at the top of his voice for help.

A/N I know its really short, sorry please keep telling me what you think, even though I was not very happy with this chapter, who do you think has taken over Harry? **REVIEW!!!**


	14. Make the voices go

mrs norris() = OMG you don't know who Moony is? Okay well he is the code name for Remus Lupin! I thought everyone knew that!

an angels reflection = hehe sorry  I know that was a bit of a bad cliffie, the thing is I just can't seem to write a chapter without leaving it in a really annoying place, I find it just as annoying as you, I want to write more, yet I cannot, it just isn't in my heart. Go on then punish me! Hehe.

Lil Lupin = yay my one of my original reviewers! Hope FFN lets you read this chapter lol he_should_be getting better soon (good but not necessarily alive) hehe, I am evil.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**When The Worst Is Coming.**

Chapter fourteen. 

**Make the voices leave.**

As Harry was laid down on the hospital bed Madam Pomfrey immediately sprung into action, furiously muttering restraining spells, and after what seemed like a lifetime to the onlookers, Madam Pomfrey nodded to Remus.

Remus then lifted his wand and muttered "_Enervate_."

Harry opened his eyes for a second you could almost see the vulnerable 'boy-that-lived' in his eyes before they hardened and he narrowed his eyes at Remus who still had is wand pointed at Harry. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" Harry shouted at him.

Sirius leaned forward as Remus flinched hearing Harry's cold hard words. "Harry listen to me I know you are in there, and we are going to cure you, mark my words Harry we will," Sirius said calmly

"Shut up convict, there's no hope for the boy, you cannot save him, the only cure would kill him," Harry snapped back.

Sirius also flinched, he grit his teeth and said "That's where you are wrong, tell him Albus," Sirius turned to look at his former headmaster, who was looking quite tired.

"Er, Sirius I think I need a word with you and Remus in private," Dumbledore.

"What, why? Why won't you answer my question?"

Dumbledore just turned and walked into Madam Pomfrey's office, Remus followed while trying to calm Sirius down.

Once they were sat down in the rather cramped little sterile looking office, which was full of sinister looking implements that made Remus shudder as he looked around.

"Harry's condition is fine at the moment, but I am afraid to rid him of this potion the he will need to go through 'magical electro volt shock treatment' have either of you heard of this?" Dumbledore asked his two former students.

Remus nodded he had gone very, very pale indeed, he looked like he was going to be sick. Sirius on the other hand had not heard of it and was still not looking that great, voice shaking he asked Dumbledore what it was.

"I suppose I better explain what would happen firstly we would give him a strong potion to, erm remove the other presence from all of his body, then if we just left him like that then his mind would still be trapped, still suppressed. He would not be able to control his body, he would effectively be completely paralysed. So this is where the shock treatment would come in. It, erm consists of around twenty to fifty shocks this should stop him from becoming paralysied, it should wake his body up, and bring it back to life. Sirius since you are Harry's God father I am asking you to make the decision." Dumbledore finished looking intently at the two before him Sirius looked a bit ill but Remus looked decidedly worse.

"So that would be it," he said gulping "I mean then he would be fine," Sirius asked.

Dumbledore looked suddenly rather uncomfortable "What?" Sirius snapped.

"No I am afraid that I doubt he would make it," Dumbledore said.

"Why" Sirius was beginning to feel rattled.

"Because no fully grown adult has ever survived the treatment, it is a kind of a last resort."

Sirius paled, "There is no way in hell I will let you do that to_my_God son, and you must be sick asking me to let you_kill_him."

"Sirius for merlin's sake listen to what Albus is saying, Harry will not and cannot stay in this state, Harry wouldn't want to he would_rather_die."

"Who the hells side are you on Lupin? I am not going to let him die." Sirius stormed out of the office.

He walked up to Harry's bed and smiled at Harry despite the way he was feeling. 

"What the hell are you smiling at freak, I cannot wait till I get out of this body, I am going to set the dark lord on you and you will die like the rest of these freaks." Harry snapped looking around.

Sirius was really taken back he was just so used to seeing Harry and thinking he was Harry, which was not particularly surprising.

"Harry please-" Sirius' eyes were shining.

"Don't you dare, I hate you all and I really, really want you all to die, hopefully by my hand or the dark lords-"Harry stopped mid sentence slumped over.

Sirius dropped his new wand to the floor and put his head in his hands, he hadn't been able to stand him like that anymore. He had to stun him, each word was like poison to him, how ironic. 

Sirius felt a few hot tears fall down his face into his hands, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Remus who pulled up a chair and sat next to Sirius he looked at Harry's unconscious form and said "Was he that bad?"

"Worse, he said he w-wanted to k-kill us all." Sirius stuttered.

Remus paled further. 

"Oh God, he is really sick, isn't he Moony?" Sirius asked the rhetorical question.

Remus gulped "yes, I am sorry but I think so, Snape told me his blood is black."

"Black! Oh shit we have to do something soon."

"I think you are right, apparently if we don't do it soon his mind will be completely wiped out by the p-poison." Remus chocked slightly feeling his throat tighten.

Sirius took a minute to take in the unconscious boy lying before him, he looked just like the real Harry lying un-moving before him he looked just…normal, despite the large tattoo on his back, which snaked around his shoulders and upper arms. He was surprisingly pale when his blood was black.

"Fine I don't think I have much choice, we'll have t-to go ahead, but only on one condition," Sirius said finally.

"What's that," Remus was wiping his eyes.

"We get some truth potion and we find out which sick bastard did this to him." Sirius growled his eyes shining with unshed tears and thinly veiled hurt behind his bright blue iris'." 

A/N Sorry you had to wait this long till I updated, but as I said I have exams at the moment, I was lucky to fit this one in! I will be (hopefully) be revealing next chapter who the fake Harry will be. Don't know when the next one will be up hopefully soon. Yay  XD 


	15. Fear of the Unknown

A/N at bottom. Reviews…

Katie() = Yay an original reviewer!

Lil Lupin = hehe every time I try to sit down to revise I just end up on FFN! XD hope I can put you off more often!

an angels reflection = no evil cliffies in this chappie! But I have a tendency to keep you on your toes. Sorry ^__^

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**When The Worst Is Coming.**

Chapter fifteen 

**Fear of the unknown.**

"Ginny how are you?" Hermione asked stepping out of the fireplace and in to The Burrow, giving Ginny a small hug.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you? Wait, shouldn't you be in Bulgaria?" Ginny said in a rush, pleased yet puzzled to see her.

"Oh," Hermione's face fell. "I never went, he cancelled due to 'personal reasons'"

"Ouch," Ginny pulled a face.

"umm, anyway I wasn't particularly looking forward to it anyway."

"Look lets not even talk about Krum because he is not worth it," Ginny smiled hoping today she could cheer Hermione up.

"Hey," Ron said waking into the living room and spotting his best friend and his sister.

"Ron, me and Hermione are having a girly day, so get lost," Ginny said to her brother.

"Oh okay that's fine but then I suppose you wont want to read this owl I just got from Hedwig," Ron said waving a piece of parchment around.

"Owww a letter from Harry, what does it say?" Ginny giggled.

"Give me a chance I haven't read it yet, besides I thought you two were having 'a girly day'"

"Shut up Ron and read it before I get angry," Ginny said irritably.

Ron did so and suddenly went really pale as he skimmed over the letter he looked up and Hermione saw pain in his blue eyes, "What is it Ron?" Hermione said as Ginny took the letter carefully from Ron's clenched fist.

Hermione watched fear as Ginny's brown eyes widened while she read the letter, a large knot of worry settled in Hermione's stomach.

Finally Ginny finished reading, Hermione glanced at Ron who was still staring ahead his eyes staring at a unseen place, before Ginny fled from the room letter still in hand.

Hermione automatically followed, her feet pounding against the floor and yet her mind was numb. It seemed like she was always worrying over her Harry for some reason or another, but he was always okay in the end, unfortunately a part of her mind seemed to juxtapose this like some kind of a sick joke.

Once she spotted Ginny she found she was sitting alone in her room, a tear running down her cheek. Hermione didn't ask what was wrong, she did not trust her voice. She just picked up the crumpled parchment from the bed and read to herself.

_Dear All,_

_             Firstly I would like to express my deepest apologies for having to hear like this, because you are all most welcome to come to the castle but I doubt anyone there feels in the mood to take the time to express what is going on…_

_The letter went on to explain Harry's current situation, and the treatment (without going into too much detail, but it got the point across, that Harry would probably not survive) it also explained that it had been Sirius' decision._

_Once again I would like to say how sorry I am and repeat that with your parent's permission you may visit, but I feel it will be extremely upsetting. Harry takes the first potion tomorrow at mid-day. Maybe see some of you then._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione let the letter drop to the floor, and sat next to Ginny, who was still crying she put an arm around her muttering comforting words while the tears running down her face gave away the fact that even she had little faith left in her own words.

**********

The Dark lord was standing pacing in front of a frightened Death Eater called Shadow (aka Clara) just after the latter had left her surveillance of The-Boy-That-Lived in her Animagus form, a black raven, this was Simply because she was tired of waiting for him to leave. '_Why_did she have to wait till he was leaving anyway?' Clara asked herself.

Anyway this had displeased her master greatly, looking back she realised that this had not been her greatest move that she had ever made, in fact a good 500 miles from it.

"You fool, you stupid naïve ignorant fool, by returning to me you have let the boy go." Voldemort hissed to the Death Eater.

"But master if I return now the boy will still be there, I have not left him for long." Clara quickly tried to back-pedal from the situation she had got herself into.

"Wrong, I'm afraid, I have been informed from seer that he left your house only five minutes ago."

"Oh shit, well I better just go home and check."

Voldemort cackled, "You my dear, are not going anywhere. Not until I think of a suitable punishment," he suddenly started another bout of the insane laughter, which brought fear to the victim and any which were unfortunate enough to hear.

**A/N** Please, please tell me what you think regarding ships in this story, no slash sorry but sara*magic is not a big slash fan, though I appreciate that it can be very well written. Anyway I prefer H/G and I do not mind H/R, but I am not a big fan of it prob coz I do not like Ron that much! Sorry he can be fun, but…I dunno there's something missing, don't flame its jus my opinion! Or no ships? Its up 2 you, tell me in your reviews.

There will be a death soon, an it will not be Clara, mwhahahaha.

Sorry that the plot has not really moved on much in this chapter, I will try and get the next one up soon, also my last exam is on Tuesday so I can update much more regularly after that. YAY! Oh yea, please review…


End file.
